The Blood Stained Thread
by Rainfox88
Summary: Yato's feelings for Hiyori intensifies far past what he ever imagined after she gives him his own shrine. Hiyori sees childish clinginess but what she doesn't realize is that Yato's love for her is bringing his old nature of possessiveness and desire to the surface. And this is only the beginning. Post Bishamon arc, pre-Underworld arc. YatoxHiyori, some BishamonxKazuma.
1. Chapter 1: Change in Behavior

**The Blood Stained Thread**

 **by Rainfox88**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Noragami or its characters. This is simply for fun. On a side note, I have only read the manga so far as well as watch the anime as it comes out. So this story takes place after Hiyori gives Yato his shrine but before Nora takes him away. As the manga and anime update, I might slip some of those story arcs in here, but for the most part it will be its stand alone story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Change in Behavior  
**

She didn't understand how it was such a big deal at first. It was a little gift. Nothing more. She could never build him a real shrine and so figured a small, hand-held shrine would cheer him up at least a little. And a little was blown way out of portion in Hiyori's mind.

She smiled though as she scratched her pencil across the paper at her desk in her bedroom. Seeing Yato's face as he took up the shrine was something Hiyori would always keep close. It made her happy to see that she made a person she cared deeply about so full of joy and happy tears.

Kofuku explained how it was the highest honor for a god to be given his own shrine. Hiyori wasn't exactly sure how the hand-held shrine could be considered a real one, but it just made it that much better, knowing she helped a dear friend achieve a long lost dream.

But then everything changed _drastically_ within 24 hours. When Yato wasn't in the realm of the gods enjoying his tiny plot of land, he was constantly at her side. Although, this in itself wasn't much different, the way he was around her is what had Hiyori nervous and unsure at times. Yato was always exuberant and at times clingy with her, but now it had gotten worse.

Hundreds of texts a day. Just as many phone calls when he wasn't around. When he was with her, which he made sure to do everyday, his bright demeanor around her was a mix of flirtation and flat out adoration. It really put Hiyori in an awkward spot. And oh boy did it have an effect on her school work with his constant stalking and attempts at bonding.

Hiyori sighed as she erased some numbers harder than needed. It was frustrating. As many times as she had blown up on him to chill out and leave her alone or give her space, he kept coming back as if he didn't hear her. Yato would only defend that he was protecting her, looking out for her. It was his fallback excuse when he realized that Hiyori wanted space in an attempt to keep at her side.

Last week, Hiyori knew she had enough when after ignoring Yato for more than a day, he became so frantic he possessed her body. It was like a child or a dog wanting attention so bad that even negative attention would work. And Yato used her body to get her to pay attention to him as she attempted to reclaim it back. When she finally did get her own body back, she beat him senseless in her half-phantom form. Yato only cried and said she wasn't paying attention to him and was getting desperate. In that instant, Hiyori melted. She let it slide, just like she always did in the end.

"You are Yato's first!" she remembered Kofuku exclaiming cheerfully the next day when Hiyori had to vent and tell her and Daikoku all about Yato's strange behavior. "The first human to actively remember him. It is very important. And you did give him a shrine. I know it is kinda overwhelming but gods act differently than humans. You'll get used to it!"

It made her feel better. It just meant she was very important to Yato like he was to her. So Hiyori has been trying to not get onto Yato as much here and there.

 _He was willing to cut our ties after saving me from Bishamon's place...and after his battle with Rabo. He risked his life to save me on both occasions. He knows it would be better for us, but..._

Yato had become determined to put her needs and happiness before all others. She wasn't sure it was a good idea for a god to do that, but it was endearing. However, lately in the times at Kofuku's place when Yato would get drunk, she would notice a different change in him as he watched her. The look in his ice blue cat eyes would cause her to shiver. And when he would grab her like he usually does, there was a deeper meaning to it as he pulled her close, enough for Daikoku to beat him off of her and to have Yukine yell at him.

Hiyori had also caught him watching her sleep and sleeping on her floor against the wall a few times in her room. After a few beatings from that, the dark-haired god resorted to watching her sleep out on the large tree just outside her bedroom window. Hiyori didn't understand why a god would risk sleeping out in the open without his regalia just to be near her.

She heard a noise behind her, and Yato's heavy scent filled her room, immediately drawing her away from her homework and inner thoughts. She spun in her desk chair, seeing he had teleported into her room as usual. His scent always drew her in. She didn't understand the effects it had on her, but she knew she could smell it forever. She would always lie to Yato when he asked her how she could find him so fast. It used to be because she thought it was embarrassing, and although that could still be the case, Hiyori knew she couldn't let Yato use his scent against her with his recent change of behavior.

"Hiyori! I thought you were coming over to Kofuku's tonight? You haven't answered me all day!" Yato greeted loudly while waving his arms.

Before she could answer, the god grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the desk chair right into his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly. She tried to pull away, but his fingers dug in her skin and he put his face into the crook of her neck.

"Not seeing you everyday puts me on edge," he mumbled.

His scent was so intoxicating and it wasn't helping how he was holding her. She forcefully shoved him back, letting out a gasp. "Y-you saw me this morning, Yato! And I distinctly remember telling you that I couldn't come because I have to catch up on homework."

He cocked his head like a puppy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she turned around to her desk and pointed at her textbooks and unfinished homework.

"Oh, well I can help!"

"Yat-"

He was racing out of her room and down the stairs. Hiyori sighed, knowing he was raiding the fridge. She was lucky her parents were still at the hospital tonight. He returned with a big plate of food after he caused a ruckus downstairs.

"If Yato has elevan pieces of karaage, some edamame and I have no idea what this is but it looks delicious and Hiyori asked for two-thirds of it, how much would Yato have left?"

Hiyori shook her head at the absurd question, and saw he had way more on his plate than what he mentioned. "A third of it?"

"No! Yato would have none because he would give his food to Hiyori!"

Hiyori smiled, chuckling. "You? Give up your food?"

"Don't look so surprised!" he grumbled. "Besides, I have to make sure my Hiyori stays beautiful and healthy!"

She blushed at his choice of words he either didn't realize he used or he didn't care. He just smiled at her with those gorgeous blue cat eyes while stuffing his face.

Hiyori sat down at her desk while Yato ate on her bed. She tried to focus on finishing her homework, but Yato didn't make it easy. Even when he was quiet while eating, his scent rafted her way and distracted her.

"You know, you haven't made food for Yukine and me in awhile. Why is that? We love your cooking."

"I gave you some of my cooking this weekend. And it is hard between school and everything else that has been going on. Once summer comes, I will be sure to cook for you two more."

Yato groaned, but she ignored him. She heard him hop off her bed and come up behind her. "Aw c'mon, this is what is taking up most of your time away from me?"

Before she could protest, Yato grabbed her pencil and quickly jotted down all the answers to her homework with one squinted eye and his tongue poking out.

"There! Easy peasy."

"Yato!" Hiyori snatched up her paper, looking at his handwriting all over her papers. But as she looked closer, she realized they were all _correct_! "What the?!"

She spun to gawk at him as he gloated and played with her pencil. "I wasn't born yesterday! And by the way, the likelihood of you actually using that crap is ridiculous."

"Yato, you can't just do all my homework like this."

"Why not?" Yato shrugged. "It saves a hell of a lot of time so we can be together."

Hiyori blushed again and looked away. Yato pulled himself into her, grabbing her waist. She felt him breathe in hard on her neck. As she shivered, his fingers tightened on her and Yato groaned softly.

"So now that you are done with homework, you'll come over right?" he whispered into her ear.

Hiyori's heart leaped to her throat. She had no idea why he was affecting her like this so suddenly. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, although she wasn't able to push him away as far as she liked.

"Ya-Yato...I know you are happy about the shrine and all, but your recent behavior is kinda freaking me out. You need to settle down."

The god grinned. "I can settle down with you just fine."

She really pushed him back then. "Yato, do you hear yourself?"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

Aggravated, she turned away from him. "I need to go to bed, Yato. I have school tomorrow."

She felt him flinch behind her. "Oh...right. I guess I will go then."

He vanished before she could say anything else. Hiyori heaved a breath, kicking herself mentally. She didn't understand why she always felt bad after scolding or turning him away. Yato sure was a sensitive god. She looked out of her window and saw that him sit down on a large branch on the tree. He looked sort of gloomy, but Hiyori dared not open the window to call at him. Her heart was still beating really fast as she went back through his words.

Hiyori dressed into her nightgown away from the window and crawled under her blankets. Her mind would be swirling for a good portion of the night. But she just couldn't figure out Yato at times.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is really my first attempt at writing any manga/anime so please go easy on me lol. I am a huge Yatori fan! Just couldn't help but put this together. And there is plenty to come! I almost put this rated as T first, but there will be M themes later for...ahem many reasons, so I just went ahead and posted it as M. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Have a great week! :)


	2. Chapter 2:Thoughts of Her

**Chapter 2: Thoughts of Her  
**

Her room went dark twenty minutes earlier than what it usually did. Yato blinked, confused and a little agitated while he sat on the limb and let his legs dangle. What did he say to Hiyori that suddenly had her wanting him to leave? The dark-haired god thought back on his actions. Nothing felt different.

 _Yato, do you hear yourself?_ Her voice rang in his ears.

He thought his words were clear enough. Why were humans so complicated? Did Hiyori not see it like he did? He frowned at the thought. He could see it. Not with his eyes but with his heart, his whole soul. There was a string there that was binding them together. Could she not feel its hold?

So he had become a little obsessive in the past couple of weeks. But Yato couldn't help it. He had spent centuries saving up for a shrine and his beloved Hiyori granted him one as a gift. What was his purpose now?

 _To make her the happiest girl in the world..._

Why would Hiyori fight him on that? Did she not understand?

His eyes flicked to her window as he suddenly felt depressed. He wanted to be beside her. No, it felt like a need. His fingers clenched on the bark. He gathered himself up. Hiyori would surely beat him senseless if he sneaked back into her room. But that wasn't a big deal to him anymore. He got her attention that way. He reveled in any contact with her.

Just as the god was about to make the small jump from the tree limb to the window sill, he heard a whistle. He looked down into Hiyori's yard. A small glowing ember from a cigarette cast Daikoku in a shady demeanor as he glared up at him. Yato was expecting Yukine, so he was caught off guard.

"What do you think you are doing?" Daikoku asked.

Yato glared at him. "What's it to you? Is this your business?"

Daikoku chuckled. "Oh, in a mood are we? This is why I knew I needed to come instead of Yukine. I see what is going on here. Yato, I think you need to take a step back from Hiyori for awhile."

Yato brushed him off with a haughty laugh, hands stuffed in his jersey pockets. "You're real funny, Daikoku!"

He went to jump but something smashed into his face. Yato crashed through limbs and swatting leaves as he fell to the ground. His voice echoed throughout the night with curses and yelps.

Yato glared at Daikoku's boot as it stepped in front of him as the god laid sprawled on the ground with twigs and leaves poking from his hair and jacket. "Dammit, Daikoku!"

"Let's go you twit."

The regalia grabbed him by the legs. Yato kicked and screamed as he was dragged away from Hiyori's house.

By the time Daikoku made it back to his and Kofuku's place, Yato was still complaining, but his strength had long given out. The god of poverty's regalia groaned upon seeing his home, having his own scratches and bruises from fighting Yato for most of the way. The god fought him by hanging onto trees and poles, kicking to get him to let go until Daikoku beat him down.

Kofuku bounded out upon hearing the two men outside. She pulled a sucker from her mouth and used it to wave at them.

"Yatty! How was Hiyori doing?"

"Ugh, don't get him started," Daikoku said, glaring at his lady. He let Yato's legs drop to the ground.

"I assure you my intentions are pure!" Yato yelled, rolling to his feet. He dusted himself off and pointed at Daikoku. "I am only there to protect Hiyori!"

The regalia rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette. "That's fine I guess, but who is going to protect Hiyori from you?"

"The nerve of you to say something like that!" Yato huffed, folding his arms.

Daikoku released a puff of smoke. "Just give the poor girl a break. I am pretty sure you have drilled your existence with your annoying behavior to where she can't forget you."

Yato grew quiet. He mumbled something they couldn't hear and left inside to go upstairs. Kofuku frowned as she watched him slip by her and then she looked to her regalia.

"Don't give me that look. He will be back to his usual self tomorrow, I'm sure," Daikoku said.

"I think Yatty and I should go see Hiyori at school tomorrow and maybe then-"

"No, you will not. You will just spread disaster everywhere like last time!"

The pink-haired god huffed and put the sucker back in her mouth. "You are always so strict, Daikoku! I just want to have a little fun."

"Your little bit of fun creates havoc," her regalia chuckled, grabbing her up bridal style to take her inside.

The next day, Yato and Yukine spent most of the morning doing yard work. Yukine raked some leaves with a glower on his face. Yato trimmed some bushes not far away.

"Couldn't you have done this yourself? I could be using this time to get more lessons from Kazuma."

"Ahh c'mon, Yukine," Yato replied, pulling his head out of a bush and looking at his shears. "We've done a lot worse than this! Besides, you shouldn't be spending so much time with him."

Yukine's eye twitched as a couple of squirrels dashed through his perfect pile of dead leaves. "I am your exemplar, shouldn't I be getting the training? Kazuma is helping me a lot!"

"I know. Kazuma is fine. It's Bishamon. You have to watch out for her...she's like this half-naked ape lady that goes crazy once in awhile. So unpredictable!"

"Ape lady? Ugh, you're hopeless."

"You won't be saying that when she grabs you by the leg and slaps you around like a ragdoll!"

"Are you done yet?" Yukine asked, putting the rake up after having bagged the leaves.

"Yes. No!"

He took off running. Yukine watched as the god chased a dog off that was about to do some unsavory business on their perfectly manicured lawn.

They received their five yen payment and left the property. Yukine walked behind Yato with his hands behind his head.

"We should go see Hiyori for lunch!" Yato suggested, flicking the coin in his fingers.

"Hiyori told us not to go see her until after school so she can catch up."

Yato ignored him and leaped from the ground onto the top of a house. Yukine followed after him as they building hopped to Hiyori's high school. Lunch was certainly ongoing as they found themselves on the campus looking for their female friend. It looked as though most students were enjoying their lunches outside.

They spotted Hiyori walking along the sidewalk by the school with her bag next to a friend.

"That's a guy!"

Yato's call of alarm didn't faze his regalia. Yukine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"Human male teenagers are vile, sneaky and full of dirty thoughts."

"Hey!"

"I must protect Hiyori's honor."

Yukine smacked himself as Yato went in for the kill. Hiyori and the boy were laughing as they talked. Yato dashed with confidence, but just as he jumped to kicked the boy in the head. The teenager bent over to pick something up from the sidewalk. Yato crashed into a few trash bins, startling nearby students.

"What was that?" Yato heard the boy spoke.

"Maybe a cat or something? Look, Sosake is it okay if I catch up with you in the library? You remember where it is right?"

"Sure. I'll see ya there."

It wasn't long before Yato was staring up at an annoyed Hiyori. She glared at him with her arms folded. Yukine ran up, but he laughed at the sight of Yato.

"Hi Hiyori!" Yato greeted cheerfully, getting to his feet and kicking a nearby trash bin away.

"What was that?" Hiyori asked.

"What was what?" Yato played innocent.

"You tried to attack Sosake!"

"I did not. Isn't that right, Yukine?"

"He definitely did."

Yato glared at Yukine. "Who's side are you on?"

"Oh, what, you want me to lie and sting you instead?" Yukine grumbled.

Hiyori heaved a sigh. "Yato, I'm asking for the truth."

"Okay...so I was just trying to keep him from kissing you or something. He had the thoughts. I could tell."

"What?!" Hiyori smacked Yato upside the head. "He's my cousin, you idiot! I am showing him around the school to see if he wants to transfer here next semester!"

"Ohhhhhh," Yato and Yukine mumbled in unison.

"Now, can I please get back to my day at school?"

"Sorry, Hiyori," said Yato, motioning to Yukine. He started to head out.

"It's fine. I will see you two after school."

She was sure that would have livened Yato back up, but the god continued to stride away like he didn't hear her. Attributing this to one of his strange mood swings the god would get, Hiyori quickly hurried to catch up with her cousin in the library before the bell sounded.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden? She said she would see us after school," said Yukine as he caught up.

"Huh?" Yato grunted. "Oh, must have been something I ate."

There was a strange look in Yato's eyes, one that not even his regalia recognized. Yato shook his head, as if reprogramming his thoughts.

"Do you feel like killing some phantoms for a bit?" Yato asked without facing the young regalia.

Yukine blinked. "What's with that all of a sudden?"

His question remained unheard as Yato called his name and he transformed into the duel blades. Yato quickly spotted a group of phantoms a few blocks down and ran that way.

The black-haired god let the attacking spirits take his mind off things. He used Sekki to rend phantoms of all shapes and sizes hanging around the business district of the city.

Yato knew he was more upset with himself than anything. He should have been able to control himself when seeing Hiyori walking with a guy. That didn't use to send him into action like that. At that moment though there was no thought and he acted strictly on instinct. Instinct that he hasn't allowed to control him in a very long time.

Yato slashed straight through a wasp-like phantom that came his way, only to flip and dodge another. More swarmed around and Yato used Sekki to wipe them out.

Yato looked around for more phantoms after the wasps were gone, wanting to continue to distract his thoughts, but Yukine yelled at him within his blade forms.

"Yato! There's no more. Can we please head back? I need to go to my lesson with Kazuma!"

He let his regalia revert back. Yukine was relieved but quickly noticed that his master looked as though he wasn't going to come.

"Well, you comin'?

Yato hesitated, but then quietly nodded. The two walked back to Kofuku's place. Yukine ate before leaving for his lesson with Kazuma. Kofuku and Daikoku commented how much the young regalia had grown over the past several months.

Yato excused himself and walked upstairs to where he and Yukine stayed at times. He was sure Yukine would be back in time to see Hiyori. Kazuma always made sure Yukine didn't overdo it with the lessons. The god decided to distract his thoughts of Hiyori, even though she would be coming over soon. He sat down by the window, opening it for a fresh breeze. His little shrine sat on a desk a few feet away.

Yato suddenly realized how hard it was to not think about her. He groaned, slapping his head down on the window sill. He thought really hard on the next prank he would pull on Daikoku, or what he could do for advertisement to pull in more job opportunities. Soon, a sweet voice caught his ears and Yato immediately perked up and looked outside the window and down to the ground level.

Hiyori and Kofuku were greeting each other the same way they always did. Kofuku would grab the teenage girl hard with a squeal of delight and ask her how her day was. Hiyori would always return the hug despite being suffocated and once let go, she would voice her answer to the god of poverty.

Yato smiled as he watched his Hiyori walk inside. Although deep down he really wanted her alone to himself, he wasn't about to pass her visit up with the others around. He pulled his head inside and shut the window. The god made his way downstairs so he could be close to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't want to go too fast or too slow lol. Will start to pick up next chapter. Thank you for all who have followed, favorited or reviewed so far! I am so happy to see so many HiyorixYato fans! Hope you all have a wonderful week! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Surfacing Feelings

**Chapter 3: Surfacing Feelings**

Hiyori was thankful for the warmth inside Kofuku's house as she stepped in behind the god of poverty. Though in her half-phantom form, the cold still affected her just the same. She had left in a hurry to be able to get over here that she forgot a jacket. The days were already warm, but the nights still remained with a chill.

"YATTY! HIYORI IS HERE!" Kofuku squealed, just about blowing out Hiyori's eardrums.

She joined Kofuku and Daikoku at the table in the main room just as the older regalia was bringing some hot tea.

"Sorry I skipped out yesterday. I had to catch up on some studying," Hiyori said.

"Oh, don't worry about it Hiyorin!" the hyper god chirped. "So you said something about your cousin?"

The half-phantom thanked Daikoku for her beverage and nodded. "Yeah, Sosake. He is a year younger than me. I'm showing him my high school today and tomorrow to see if he wants to transfer next year. I haven't seen him in a few years. It's really nice to catch up. He is my mom's sister's son."

Yato rounded the corner into the room, his scent catching on Hiyori and making her stumble on her next words as she took it in.

"He uhh, umm he is staying at my place for a couple of days."

Yato sat down beside her. And although he sat very close to her, he did not grab her into a hug as he usually did, instead reaching to pour himself a drink. She smiled at him.

"Hi Yato."

"Hey Hiyori!" he greeted as his cheerful self. Still, something felt off about the mysterious god.

"Where is Yukine?"

"He went to do some lessons with Kazuma. He should be back in a bit," Yato answered.

Hiyori patted a folder she had sat down beside her on the table, her pink cord swishing back and forth. "Good. Just because he is getting lessons from Kazuma doesn't mean he can blow off mine!"

"Always the strict tutor," Daikoku chuckled, popping open a beer. He smashed Yato's hand as he tried to grab one for himself.

"So Yato, what did you and Yukine do today?" Hiyori asked.

"Just the usual. Had a few jobs to do and then we took out some phantoms."

Kofuku's normal bright smile slowly faded as she watched the exchange between Hiyori and Yato. She could tell that even though Yato put on the vibe of strongly wanting to be with Hiyori, he was struggling to keep it at bay. It wasn't like him at all.

As the evening grew later, Yato slipped on that control and acted more like his usual self. He looped his arm around Hiyori's neck and pulled her into him as he laughed telling a story about him, Hiyori and Yukine taking on some phantoms from a few weeks ago.

Yukine never showed up, and when it was time for Hiyori to leave, she went upstairs to put his assignments on his desk. Yato followed on behind her, still mumbling about how jobs had been slow lately.

A slip of paper fell from the folder, revealing some sort of doodle. Yato grabbed it before Hiyori could.

"What is this?"

"Nothing! Give it here!"

He kept Hiyori from getting it as he tried to see exactly what the drawing was. He only had a moment to see that it was three cats before Hiyori tackled him. His balance was thrown off and they fell on the floor with Hiyori on top of him.

"Give it!"

"No!"

The god twisted around so he could pull the paper under him and look at it. Hiyori scrambled on his back, reaching her arms around and grabbing his scarf to choke him. The doodle showed three cats, one black with blue eyes, one blonde with orange eyes, and one brown with pink eyes. And they were huddled together.

Yato had only a second to admire it before his head was smashed into the floor. Hiyori grabbed it up and started to crumble it, but Yato swatted it from her small hand. The balled up paper toppled across the floor and ceased next to Yukine's desk. The god and girl blinked at it before they started fighting to reach it first.

"Yato!"

Just before Hiyori could snatch it again, Yato grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over and crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"What's the big deal me looking at it?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"I don't want anyone to see it!"

He straddled her as he reached for it, and Hiyori suddenly stopped fighting. He looked the doodle over again, a sincere smile forming on his face.

"I love this."

"Huh? So...it's just three cats...three horribly doodled cats."

"Then why throw a fit about it?" Yato asked, stuffing the doodle into his pocket.

Hiyori blushed. "N-nothing. I just am not the best artist."

"You should have made Yukine fluffier."

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him, and she was suddenly aware how their bodies were on the floor. Yato's hands held her waist. His breath hit her neck as he stared at her.

"W-what?"

"You know what I mean. Yukine needs to be a fluffy cat."

"Oh. Sure." She blushed even more.

"And you..."

Her heart skipped, Yato leaned in closer. She felt his hands lightly glide across her skin, making her shiver. "Me...?"

There was a squeal. Both startled, Hiyori and Yato looked to the doorway to see Kofuku bright red and hopping around. It lasted only a moment before Daikoku was beating up Yato and tearing him off of Hiyori.

"None of that in this house!"

"Um...yeah," Hiyori mumbled, straightening her clothes out once on her feet.

Kofuku was grinning ear to ear, beaming at her. Yato and Daikoku argued beside them.

"Well, I better get going. Tell Yukine I said hi!"

Hiyori went to leave quickly, but the god of poverty snatched her arm. "You mustn't walk home alone this late in your half-phantom form!"

Daikoku cleared his throat, glaring at Yato. "I will take her-"

Kofuku kicked Daikoku hard into the wall. "Yato! Thank you for being such a gentleman!"

Yato blinked as he got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

Yato and Hiyori left quietly as Kofuku waved and hollered at them in delight. Daikoku walked up to her with arms crossed. She laughed innocently at his glare.

The walk to Hiyori's house was tense and silent. Yato walked at Hiyori's side, but his eyes were kept ahead. Hiyori held herself, watching her feet take steps along concrete. She was deep in thought, it took her a moment to realize how chilly she was. But as she realized it, she felt something plop over her shoulders. She looked up in surprise at Yato as he scratched his raven hair.

"It isn't like you to forget your jacket."

She nodded, smiling as she put his jersey on, instantly feeling its warmth cocoon her. But it wasn't the warmth that was so inviting. It was his smell. She took in a deep breath of it.

"Hmmhmm, I was in a hurry to come see you...guys. I felt bad for getting onto you last night. I'm sorry Yato."

For a god like Yato who struggled to survive in people's memories so they wouldn't vanish forever, she needed to remember that Yato could count on her to never forget him, to let his loneliness be washed away with her, and so he could rest easy knowing as long she was here, he wouldn't disappear.

The god gave a weak smile, blowing it off. "It's fine. I know I have been out of line lately. Just cant' seem...to control myself. But don't worry. I am working on it and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

She came to a halt, peering at his back, for some reason clenching onto his jersey tighter. "What? What do you mean?"

Yato stopped, turning back to her, hands stuffed in his pocket. Those ice blue cats eyes studied her intently for a moment. "I'm gonna make it to where Yukine and I will only visit on the weekends, and only if you don't have exams or tests to study for. You should stay home during that time."

She grunted, walking briskly up to him and grabbing his shirt. "Why?!"

Yato winced painfully, but she knew she had only grabbed his shirt. "Because it's the right thing to do. I have distracted you far too much. I have become too greedy with your attention. It's not right for you."

Hiyori shook her head. "I don't want that! I want to see you everyday!"

"It's better if—"

"Shut up! You're wrong."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She felt the god tense sharply, but then he returned the embrace. He suddenly pushed her against the building they were walking by. His grip was unusually tight.

Hiyori didn't know why, but she felt like she was drowning in his eyes as he leaned into her. Her heart was skipping so fast, she couldn't breathe. His lips grazed the bottom of her lip and her breath hitched in her throat, her fingers clenching him harder.

"Hey! Yato, Hiyori wait up!"

Yato pulled away. Hiyori's mind was spinning. His smell was making her light-headed. She had to blink a few times to collect herself before she realized it was Yukine running up. He put his hands to his knees to catch his breath once he caught up with them.

Once he was alright, Yukine looked between them and felt the change in atmosphere. He glared at Yato.

"Is everything alright?"

"We're fine," Yato said, his tone icy.

Yukine looked to Hiyori. She forced a smile and nodded. "Just fine! I'm glad you came, Yukine! I was disappointed I didn't get to see you at Kofuku's."

The regalia was quiet for a moment. "Uh yeah, sorry about that. Kazuma kept me later than I thought this round."

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Yukine, take Hiyori home and make sure she gets there safe."

"But Yato-"

Hiyori's protest wasn't heard. The black-haired god was walking away, soon taking a leap for the top of a nearby building. Hiyori's heart plummeted.

"Geez, he's been so moody lately. I just don't get it," Yukine grumbled.

They started to walk for Hiyori's house. The teenager looked over her shoulder for the god one last time before giving up. Although Yukine and Hiyori talked normally on the walk to her home, she couldn't help but keep her mind focused on what Yato was about to do back there.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, now it is starting to pick up lol. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! Just a reminder, this story will have a darker/more possessive Yato as he struggles with his nature as a god of calamity with how he wants to be. I hope everyone has a great week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tunnel

**Chapter 4: The Tunnel**

The holy water was icy cold as it splashed on his face and dampened his hair. It trickled down his shoulders and arms to drop onto the pavement below. Yato clenched the side of the fountain, jaw grinding as he stared at his sloshing reflection. The god wasn't sure why he was dumping holy water on himself. He wasn't blighted, but he felt he needed to cleanse himself anyway.

He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Yato struggled for centuries to bury the nature he was born with. He hated that part of himself. There were times in sneaked to the surface when he was least expecting. It couldn't be helped. He was a god of calamity through and through no matter how hard he worked at suppressing it. However, this time it rushed forward in a way it hadn't before.

Yato felt like he needed to kill something. It had nothing to do with the fact that he hated killing. The urges were a part of his nature. Though he usually had more control over them. He denied that it had anything to do with what almost happened with Hiyori, but it couldn't be coincidence.

His feelings for her must have made him relinquish some of that control somehow. Yato didn't dwell on it. Instead, he focused on his breathing and took a moment to collect himself.

It was a good thing that Yukine came along when he did. He stopped Yato from overstepping a boundary that shouldn't be trespassed with Hiyori. He needed to start keeping himself in control around her. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't allow himself to have her.

"Yato? Are you alright?"

The god looked to the concerned voice. He saw Mayu walking up with Tenjin and Tsuyu beside her. Growling, Yato slowly pushed himself up straight, away from the holy water. Just his luck.

"I'm fantastic as always, Tomone!" Yato greeted with a sleazy grin, knowing that calling her by her old name would irk her into dropping her concern.

She didn't react, which surprised him. However, the god of learning heaved a sigh next to his regalia. "As always, you are a bad liar, Yato. We saw what happened, or perhaps what almost happened between you and Hiyori."

Yato crossed his arms. "You have nothing better to do than to spy on people, old man?! It's none of your business."

"Well, considering you are at my temple using my holy water, I assure you, it can be my business now."

Yato shrugged. "Do I need to explain it? Should be obvious. I don't need to hear any of your bullshit on it either."

It would take more than that to irritate the powerful god. Tenjin glanced to the plum tree spirit and his newest regalia. Mayu seemed concerned for Yato while Tsuyu was glaring at the vagrant god.

"I suppose I won't subject you to it tonight, even though my warnings are meant to protect you and Hiyori. I knew this was going to happen. But what concerns me right now is that you feel you should cleanse yourself even without the presence of blight. Why?"

"I was just washing my face. Holy water is still water. Got to keep my face pretty!"

As he laughed, Mayu cocked her head and frowned. "Yato, you feel...off. Just tell us what's wrong."

Yato blew them off, turning to leave. "You guys worry too much. See ya."

Tenjin shook his head. "Maybe we do. But you should play it safe and stay away from Hiyori for a few days, let your mind clear. It may help you figure out what has you on edge."

"Always trying to keep me from my Hiyori. It's getting real old, Tenjin," Yato said as he walked away.

They were quiet for a moment until Yato disappeared. Mayu and Tsuyu looked to Tenjin. The old god sighed. "I think we may have a problem."

Hiyori's eyelids kept getting heavy as she read her textbook on her bed. She had to try and stick to an hour of studying before bed, but her tired mind only read bits and pieces of the subject. She could have been tired from just returning to her body not too long ago.

She was sure Yato's jersey laying over her back and shoulders wasn't helping. It made his scent so strong, relaxing her. She could have given it to Yukine to give back to the god. The boy regalia asked if she wanted to and Hiyori declined a little too sharply, prompting a confused look from Yukine. She figured if she held onto his jacket, Yato would have no choice but to come to her for it. This would allow her to confront him about what happened.

Knocking erupted on her bedroom door. Hiyori called for the person to come in, perking back up. Sosake walked in with a smile, bringing her some hot cocoa. Hiyori brightened and took it from him. Her cousin was just over a year younger than her. He had always been smart, inquisitive and shy.

He sat down at the edge of her bed. "So you really do have narcolepsy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, sometimes. Because of the bus incident I told you about."

"Ya, we came in here earlier to see if you wanted to play some cards and couldn't wake you up. I ended up listening to an hour and a half long speech on why it is hard to find someone with the experience to clean and sanitize a hospital elevator in correspondence to health care regulations."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, Sosake!"

Her cousin only laughed. "Eh, I've sat through worse. So, who's jacket is that on you? Is it your boyfriend's?"

Hiyori was surprised, looking to Yato's jersey and back to him. She assumed since most people didn't notice Yato that they wouldn't notice a piece of his clothing either. Maybe she was wrong. She struggled to come up with a quick explanation.

"N-no! Just a friend's!"

Sosake didn't pry. He just nodded with a smile. "It seems familiar. Like I remember it passing by me somehow. All well."

He got up and said goodnight before leaving and shutting her bedroom door behind him. Hiyori found it strange, thinking it over how her cousin could see Yato's jacket. It would be nice if he could see Yato and Yukine so she could introduce them. It would be something to try.

Hiyori decided to give up on studying. She tossed the book onto her desk and got up to get ready for bed. She said goodnight to her parents and closed herself back into her room. After changing into her pajamas and turning the light off, Hiyori walked over to her window to check the tree. Yato was not out there. It made her heart sink.

Exhaling softly, the girl climb into bed. She grabbed Yato's jersey and pulled it under the covers with her to hold close. Yato's scent that clung to the fabric relaxed her until she fell asleep.

She soon found herself in a strange place. It was dark all around her, but she could make out she was in what looked like a tunnel or a cave. Hiyori looked all around her, fear gripping her. It wasn't the darkness that unsettled her, it was her lack of knowledge of where she was and why she was dreaming of something like this.

She could hear phantoms but could not see them. As she moved her hand as she turned around, Hiyori felt something pry at her finger. Looking down, she saw a red string tied tightly around her little finger. Surprised, she grabbed it. She pulled on it, but it would not let her go. She dropped it after her pinky could no longer take the pain of her trying to tear the string off. But the girl noticed something as she let the string go. Her hand was damp. Turning her palm up, she noticed there was blood there. She didn't cut herself trying to tear the string off, and she soon realized the string had blood on it.

Hiyori started looking for a way out. She ignored the string that started on her finger and left a trail into the darkness. Groans and screams echoed around her faintly. She soon felt a tug from the string. With her options limited, Hiyori started following it.

It led her through a shadowy maze. She could hear screams now, and the sounds of swords clanging. Hungry phantoms yowled out. A crash bellowed behind her, making the tunnel shake. Hiyori looked over her shoulder to see a huge reptilian-like phantom. It opened a gaping mouth full of razor sharp teeth and hissed at her.

Hiyori bolted into a run as it gave chase. She trusted the string to guide her as she raced through the darkness. The tunnel was a mess of turns and different pathways. The phantom gained ground on her and she knew she was going to be caught. As she cried out, she felt the string tighten and start to pull her. She felt claws rake inches by her as she was suddenly waking in her bed.

The girl launched up out of bed from the effects of the dream, only for her forehead to crack into something hard.

"Ow!" a voice rang out.

Her heart leaped. Hiyori blinked a few times to let her eyes focus in the dark room as she rubbed her forehead. "Yato?!"

"Yeah?"

Hiyori flicked the lamp on beside her bed.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she hissed.

The god winced at the light for a moment as he held his head. "I came to get my jacket and then I noticed you were having a bad dream. Just as I was about to wake you up, your head collided with mine."

Hiyori's cheeks flushed. "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

Yato nodded, letting his hand drop from his forehead. "I'm glad. Now if you give me my jacket, I will get going."

Hiyori gripped his jacket that was still under the blankets with her. "I will give it to you after you tell me what happened back there."

Yato was quiet for a moment. "Back where?"

Hiyori glared at him. "You know where. And why did you just run off and leave me with Yukine?"

Yato's ice blue eyes shifted, looking away from her. "Look, Hiyori. Don't make me explain myself. I just want my jacket back and I will leave you alone."

She slid his jacket out from under her blankets and held it out to him. Yato looked at it and reached for it. When his hands clasped it and he was about to pull it from her hands, Hiyori yanked it back towards her as hard as she could. It pulled Yato on top of her in the bed.

Grunting, the god tried to get off, but Hiyori grabbed his shirt. He could easily tear himself from her hold, but he didn't. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Yukine is right! You have been so strange lately, Yato! You push me away and then get jealous when I don't give you any attention. You say you are going to cut our time together back because you think it is better for me, then you go back to stalking me," Hiyori griped. "And you have been so moody! It is starting to get where I can't tell if you are irritated or happy anymore!"

Yato's fingers clenched into the sheets on each side of her head. It almost looked like he was in pain again and she couldn't understand why.

"Please, Hiyori," he whispered. "Don't make me..."

He trailed off and didn't bother finishing his sentence. His eyes avoided her, instead looking down onto the bed as his body hovered over hers.

She glared at him again. "Yato, you obviously have something going on you need to work out. If I am not important enough to you to help you through it, then you need to find someone who is because Yukine and I are really starting to get worried about you."

This got a rise out of the god. He looked almost angry when his eyes came back to hers. "How dare you say that! You know how important you are to me!"

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

Yato kissed her hard. It was rough and deep and Hiyori's mind crashed for a moment before she realized what was happening. She slowly started returning it, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Yato kissed her continually, and although his aggression slowly eased up, the kisses were still rigorous.

When they broke apart for breath, Hiyori felt Yato try and pull away, but she quickly hooked her arms around his neck, quietly begging him to stay. He quivered above her, and when she breathed his name, his hands quickly went to her body. Hiyori's breath hitched as she felt his cool hands smooth along her skin. He claimed her mouth again. Soon his lips kissed along her jaw and neck, and Hiyori moaned.

"Y-Yato..."

His hips pushed into hers instinctively. Hiyori dug her nails into his skin, gasping into another deep kiss. Her lower abdomen was tingling. Yato grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, not breaking the kiss.

He nipped her neck, hands exploring under her shirt and soon gliding down to her thighs. Hiyori's rationality was not responding. She knew she needed to stop this, knowing full well where it was headed. Yato showed no signs of stopping, his actions only growing more and more aroused. If she didn't stop him, he was going to take her. But her body wouldn't listen. It responded too well to Yato's advances. She didn't want to stop him.

"Oh Hiyori," Yato groaned into her neck. The desire in his voice made her shiver underneath him.

The little rationality she was struggling to maintain slipped away from her. Her hands moved to his chest. She tugged at his shirt. Yato ceased kissing her lips and moved to kiss her collarbone. She felt his teeth on her skin. He inhaled deeply, his voice cracking. Yato suddenly pulled away from her. He grabbed his jacket and vanished.

It took a moment for Hiyori to recover. Her heart, which had been beating so fast, fell in her chest. She could still feel his touch, even taste him. Closing her eyes, Hiyori pulled her legs up to her chest while laying in bed. What made Yato leave so suddenly? Frustrated, Hiyori let loose an unsteady breath.

There was no disregarding Yato's feelings after that. He definitely wanted her. Hiyori thought it over. As upset as she was, she was sure Yato left like he did because he felt he needed to protect her, even if it was from himself. But why would he do that even after Hiyori was openly letting him know she was okay with it?

She didn't dwell on it. Depressed, Hiyori clicked off her lamp and got back under the covers. Her body slowly returned to normal after being highly receptive before. Hiyori knew she wasn't going to sleep well for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: The story is starting to take off now. Hope you all are enjoying it so far! My chapters usually start getting longer by this time also lol. Is anyone keeping up with Noragami Aragoto? Episode 12 is a week away and I don't think I can handle the wait! I really do ship these two really hard lmao! Anyways, I hope everyone has a great week. Please stay safe and have fun during the holidays! Thank you for all of the faves/follows/reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Take Control

**Chapter 5: Take Control**

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Sosake grinned, giving his cousin a thumb's up. "Yeah. I got here by myself, didn't I?"

Hiyori nodded, returning the smile. "I guess you're right."

They walked together to the bus station. It was a shame that Sosake couldn't stay over the weekend. He would take the bus back home to the countryside a good eight hours away to a much smaller town than Tokyo.

"So, all in all what did you think?"

Her cousin re-positioned his bag slung on his shoulder. "I really enjoyed it. I am going to talk to my parents about possibly transferring next year."

"You know you are always welcome to stay with us. You can take Masaomi's room."

Sosake beamed at that. "I would love that. Say, how is he anyway? Haven't seen him since I was little."

Hiyori thought about her older brother. "He is doing well. I spoke with him a couple weeks ago on the phone. I haven't seen him for nearly a year, but his job keeps him so busy."

They continued to chat as they neared the bus station to return Sosake home. The past two days had been stressful on Hiyori, but she hid it well so her cousin could enjoy his stay. After what happened between her and Yato that night, she hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't get a hold of Yato. He was avoiding her completely. What worried her more though was that not even Yukine, Kofuku, or Daikoku knew where the elusive god was.

Hiyori was hurt. How could Yato avoid her after that night? She tried to reason with herself that Yato was scared to face her. Or he was confused just like she was. Still, it gave him no right to ignore her. She needed answers too.

Hiyori was also concerned about the dream she had. She had no idea what it could have meant. She thought about the thread that led her through the dark, dangerous tunnels while dripping blood. Where could it be leading her to? What was it tugging her towards?

"Hiyori?"

"Huh?" She broke out of her reverie, blinking and looking to her cousin. "I'm sorry. I zoned out again."

"Just don't fall asleep on me," Sosake said. "I asked if you've ever been to Capypa Land."

Hiyori's lips gave a tug, remembering how Yato really wanted to go. "No, I haven't. Not yet."

"Me either. Maybe we can go together next year if I move here for school."

Hiyori nodded. "Of course."

They made it to the bus stop. Hiyori and Sosake stayed standing, allowing older citizens to sit down at the bench. As they waited for the bus to arrive, Hiyori felt a rush of wind come over her, and a shadow flew overhead. She quickly looked up, seeing Bishamon riding Kuraha in his lion form. Her scent hit Hiyori's nose. Although it was an entrancing smell, it was nowhere near as effective to her as Yato's scent was.

Hiyori tried testing for Yato's scent. Like the past couple of days, his scent was very faint. He must have been pretty far away. Hiyori could barely tell which direction it was leading to. She knew once Sosake was on the bus, she would return home and leave her body behind to go follow the scent.

The bus pulled up on time. While other people were loading up, Hiyori hugged Sosake. "It was good seeing you, Sosake. Travel safely and be sure to call when you make it home."

"I will. Thanks, cuz. I had fun. Thank you for showing me around the school."

"It was a pleasure!"

Hiyori watched him get onto the bus and take his seat. She waved him off as the bus rolled along. When the bus merged into traffic and was gone, Hiyori turned to head back home by herself. Since she was allowed to think without any interruption, she quickly retreated into those thoughts of Yato and her. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered his kisses and the way his hands touched her.

What did this mean for their friendship? Were they more? Yato definitely expressed it, but not like he did the other night. That confirmed it for her. All the other times of his childish flirting and seemingly harmless stalking was nothing compared to this. It made Hiyori ponder. His squeezing touch and fevered kisses made her wonder exactly how long his feelings had been bottled up.

Then again, Hiyori was just now starting to come to terms on how she truly felt about Yato as well. She considered him her best friend, but also something much deeper. She never had a boyfriend so maybe that is why she didn't consider that with her feelings at first. If her friends and family could see Yato, Hiyori was sure she would constantly be asked if they were dating with how they acted around each other.

They spent a lot of time together. Ever since Hiyori gave Yato his shrine, he has blatantly told her he would do anything for her, no wish or five yen required. For Yato, that was a big deal. But he was also so jealous at times when he couldn't have her to himself. Yes, thinking of all these things made Hiyori realize there was so much more to their relationship now that she wasn't allowing herself to notice. Not until now.

"Hiyori!"

Her thoughts were broken. Blinking, the teenager paused in her stride and looked over her shoulder to see Mayu catching up. Hiyori didn't even realize she had walked right past Tenjin's shrine she was so deep in thought.

"Hello Mayu," she greeted.

The regalia nodded. "I just wanted to check up on you. Master said he sensed much uncertainty and stress from you when you passed by earlier. Is everything alright?"

Hiyori couldn't possibly tell them what was going on. Tenjin was already trying to get her and Yato to cut ties. She understood where he was coming from and that he was worried about her safety. But she wanted to stay with Yato longer. She has understood for awhile now that her body would never be fixed unless she cut ties with the blue-eyed god.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Everything is fine. I just have a lot going on right now. School, family visiting from out of town, that sort of stuff."

"Are you sure?" Mayu pushed. The regalia seemed to be hinting she knew more than she was letting on.

"Well, I haven't seen Yato in a couple days. Have you seen him?"

She saw Mayu's green eyes flash for a moment. "Yato? Missing? No, we haven't seen him."

"Okay...thanks."

Hiyori started to leave. The only way she was going to find Yato was if she got out there and searched for him herself.

"Wait!"

Hiyori turned back to Mayu. The regalia looked back towards the learning god's shrine, as if unsure, but then heaved a sigh. "We saw what happened a couple days ago when Yato was walking you home."

Hiyori blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh."

Mayu continued. "He stopped by here awhile after that. We found him dumping holy water all over himself. He was irritable and acting strange. Master seems to think it was because of what happened, or perhaps what almost happened, between you two.

"Was he blighted?" Hiyori asked.

Mayu shook her head. "No. When a god feels like they need to rinse themselves like that without the presence of blight, there could be a host of reasons why, all of which are not good. For Yato...I fear it could be even worse."

"Why do you say that?" Hiyori asked, feeling her heart clench.

Mayu shook her head. "Forget I said anything. It's not uncommon for Yato to disappear out of the blue for a few days. I'm sure he is fine and will be back before you know it."

"Even without his regalia? Not even Yukine knows where he is."

Mayu tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it seemed forced. "Calamity gods are a different breed. They act a little different from most. It is completely normal. Just give him a few days and he will be back."

"Okay," Hiyori said, dipping her head. "Thank you, Mayu."

Hiyori continued walking home, thinking about Mayu's words. Yato dumping holy water on himself even without any blight concerned her. She knew she still needed to look for Yato herself. When she got home, she went up to her bedroom. Her parents were still at the hospital.

Hiyori left her body on her bed and took off in her half-phantom form. She leaped from building top to building top, only stopping to pin-point Yato's very faint scent. Usually, she could pinpoint him out fairly quickly, but she realized that wherever Yato was, it was very far away, farther than he has ever been from her.

 _It's not going to stop me._

Her resolve was set.

* * *

The monstrous phantom hissed deafeningly, coiling, serpentine body whipping around. The mouth gaped open full of teeth and it struck at her once more. Bishamon used Jinki to strike the head into the ground nearby. The snake-like phantom yowled, whipping its body around. The war god leaped to avoid being hit, feeling Kinki catching her in mid-air as he jumped for a nearby building.

The giant phantom had no trouble racing towards them on top of the tall building, it's coils constricting the building and causing a power outage.

"Okay, Choki! Maximum power supply. Let's finish this beast!" Bishamon exclaimed, unsheathing Saiki.

"You got it."

The Great Sword twirled in her fingers as she ran towards the head of the phantom. The hiss from the gaping mouth was hot and rancid. Bishamon leaped high just as the serpent struck once again. The Great Sword severed the head in one graceful motion, and the phantom was no more.

It took Bishamon a moment to relax afterwards. It looked as though the lion regalia had already took out the smaller offspring the big phantom had gathered.

"I think that is it for now. Good job everyone," the war god said with a small smile.

"Our pleasure, Milady," Kinki replied. The lion sat down in front of her as they looked out across the city.

"Do you have lessons for the Yato god's regalia today, Choki?"

"No," her Blessed Vessel answered. "Yukine said that Yato has been missing for a few days. I can tell he was upset, but trying to hide it. I told him to take the evening off."

"The Yato god is missing? Why am I just now hearing about this?" Bishamon asked, growing agitated.

"Sorry, I just assumed after what happened at the shrine with Kugaha you weren't going to chase him anymore."

"Yes, I did say that," she said after a sigh. "But Kazuma, you know what happens when he disappears."

"Wait, what happens?" Jinki asked.

The lion growled at Bishamon's side. "Lots of mysterious deaths occur."

"It cannot be coincidence. Not for how long I have watched him," Bishamon said.

"Are you so sure?" Choki asked.

"I knew you would find a way to defend him." She wasn't scolding him, she actually found it noble of him. "I know as a god of calamity he is very tame, especially from what he used to be, but I know he has to struggle with his true nature. I think he disappears to kill and get it out of his system before coming back to a good temperament."

"Wouldn't going out and killing phantoms do the trick? There are plenty of them around," Jinki asked.

"It's not the same. They crave blood."

There was silence to Bishamon's words. After a moment, she closed her eyes. "Let's go home. Choki, I want you to look into Yato's disappearance."

"Understood."

* * *

It had been an agonizing few days, and only now was the urge to spill blood starting to subside. Yato struggled to maintain himself as the voices in his head commanded him to cause havoc. That dark, inner nature had a way of being persistent. It also commanded he take Hiyori, finish what he started. It was the hardest urge to control. He wanted her. But Yato loved Hiyori and wouldn't allow his nature to drive him to hurt her. Not how he almost did a few days ago.

He was lucky that Nora hadn't found him yet. She usually had a good insight into when he struggled with instincts to kill and maim. She would always show up to help bring that darkness forth that he so desperately fought back.

Yato told Kofuku where he was going and to not tell Yukine or Hiyori. The god of poverty understood his urges and why there were times he retreated from everyone. She must have come up with a good story, because he hadn't felt a sting from his Regalia. He wondered how Hiyori was handling it...if she even remembered him. He knew he hadn't been gone that long, but just the thought drove him mad.

He struggled. Tenjin was right. He knew he had to cut ties with her. It would be better for both of them. But he was selfish. He wanted her all to himself. He was determined to make this story of human and god love different from the tragedies in the past.

The forest was quiet around him, a soft breeze flowing and brushing leaves into each other. He remained sitting on the ground, taking in the final rays of the day. Yato could feel the warmth of the rays slowly evaporating.

It was about time to retreat into the small, abandoned cabin behind him.

The black-haired god wondered what he was going to do once he returned to the city and his friends. How was he going to face Hiyori after what happened between them? He mistakenly let his mind wander back to that moment. His hands clenched remembering how she felt. She tasted and smelled so good it intoxicated him. As his mind started picturing what would have indeed happened had he not stopped himself, Yato shook his head violently. Those thoughts would only keep him here longer.

Growling, Yato pushed himself to his feet. It was torture knowing how bad he wanted Hiyori. His Hiyori. But couldn't have her. No, he could take her if he wanted to. He wouldn't allow himself. He was torturing himself. But his feelings for Hiyori knew what needed to happen to keep her happy and safe, and he would gladly feel this tortured for eternity knowing his beloved Hiyori was happy and safe.

He was about to turn to go inside when he heard his name being called out. By _her_. Grunting, the god looked to the voice to see Hiyori looking down on him from a tree top. Her pink cord swayed lightly behind her. Once she spotted him, she jumped down to approach him.

Yato tensed. No, no, no. She shouldn't be here. Why did she seek him out? How in the world did she find him? Kofuku couldn't have told...

His clenched his jaw, feeling his urges wanting to slip out again. Just has he had suppressed it, the voice was slowly breaking through again, telling him to have his way with her.

"Yato, why are you all the way out here? Why? You can't just disappear on us without saying anything. I was so worried!"

"Just had to get away for awhile, is all," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He was fighting the voice, but was also ashamed for how he left her a few days ago. Ashamed for going over that border he knew he shouldn't have crossed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Because I'm a god. I don't have to say anything to lower beings."

It was a slap to her face, he knew. Yato didn't know why he said it that way. He wanted to push her away, but not like that.

"Lower beings? Is that what you have to say after what happened between us the other day?" Her voice cracked with hurt.

"That night was a mistake."

She blinked at him. The look on her face felt like someone stabbed his heart. Hiyori stuttered some words and then completely dropped them. He heard her mumble something to herself and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I get it. I guess it was a mistake then to come all this way looking for you."

She turned to leave. Yato could have kicked himself. He was so confused. He didn't want to her by continuing what they started, and now he didn't want to hurt her by driving her away. He went up to her before she could jump for the tree she was on moments before and snagged her wrist hard.

Hiyori tried to tear her arm away, but his grip was too much. She continued to fight him though, even as Yato pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said. He was shaking. "Hiyori, you just don't understand what I am going through. I don't want you to get hurt."

She stopped fighting him. Her fingers clenched his jersey on his chest. She peered up at him, tears threatening to slide from her eyes. "Then tell me what is going on so I can help you."

The god closed his eyes, taking in her scent, and realizing his fingers were instinctively pulling her closer and clenching her harder. "It's something I must deal with on my own. You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me." Her breath hit his neck, and it almost made him lose control.

"I just...Sometimes I have to fight my true nature. It isn't something anyone should see."

"True nature?"

"Hiyori," Yato said, ice blue eyes going to her slender neck and making him swallow. "I'm a god of calamity. I was created to kill and curse. I don't want to be that. So I fight my nature everyday. Sometimes I can subdue the urges for days, weeks, months...but they always come back."

Hiyori was quiet for a moment, but he felt her fingers dig deeper into his jersey. "But why so suddenly now? All this time, you've done really good except for that time against Rabo. What is going on?"

"It's just..." he couldn't tell her that it was because of her. That his feelings for her were driving those dark urges to the surface more easily. But as he tried to come up with a different reason, Yato realized he was pushing her backwards. He had enough time to notice this before her back hit the outside wall of the cabin.

Their eyes locked. _No, no, no don't do it. You have to fight it._

Hiyori leaned up and kissed him. Yato froze at first. Why the hell did she do that?! It was enough to get him over the edge. He returned the kiss, hot and fevered. His hands were moving on their own as he took her lips over and over. Hiyori sighed into a kiss, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. It pulled him in deeper. And as he kissed her hard, pushing her head back into the cabin wall, he grabbed her hips to pull them into his his. Her groan alerted him that he wouldn't be able to stop if they continued. He tried to pull away, but Hiyori held him there, gasping for breath.

"Do not leave me again...not like this."

"Hiyori, this is..." he couldn't find the words for her to understand. "I can't control myself around you. I won't allow myself to hurt you. You cannot be ready for this."

It hurt to say it. His nature was trying to break the dam, eliciting him to give in to his darker side and just take her.

They remained up against the cabin for a few moments. Hiyori considering his words, understanding his underlying meaning. Using her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her once more and kissed him. There was no going back now. She knew the consequences and still remained. It broke open all that he had bottled up for days.

His kisses were rough and demanding. He broke through Hiyori's lips with his tongue to play with hers. Hiyori hesitated before challenging him. He growled deep within his throat. He had to remember that Hiyori was a virgin and eased back his roughness.

"Hi...yori," he groaned into her neck. "You have to tell me to stop. I...can't."

She didn't say anything, just felt her finger grope into his hair. This drove him to kiss and suck at her neck. When she gasped and moaned, he bit her while also trying to pull her hips even harder against him. It was all too much. Her sounds, the way she felt and tasted, he had to have her now. It was. Even though they were still moving fast, it was painful to wait any longer. He needed to take her.

As he pushed one hand down her pants, gasping in unison with her, Hiyori moaned into his ear. He was about to pick her up to take her inside so he could lay her down and really take control, when something made them stop indefinitely.

"How repulsive, Yato. I've had enough of this stupid human girl. No wonder your instincts and nature has been so poorly structured lately."

It was Nora. Yato tore himself from Hiyori, still panting. He grabbed her hard and pushed her behind him. She felt Hiyori's hands grab his back as she looked around him at the stray Regalia.

Yato knew there was going to be trouble. Nora glared at them, her small form standing a few feet away with clenched fists. Yato went from wanting to take Hiyori to claim her as his to wanting to protect her in no time flat. He got ready to face the angry, jealous Regalia.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It's the longest one yet (LOL). Anyway, I hope everyone has a safe and merry Christmas! Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews for this story! Until next time, happy holidays! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lose Control

**Chapter 6: Lose Control**

Yato kept Hiyori behind him as he faced Nora. He could feel Hiyori's fingers clench his shoulder as she peeked around him. Nora took two steps closer, her burgundy eyes glaring at the half-phantom.

"She makes you weak. Get rid of her."

"Get out of here, Hiiro."

His tone was a warning, but it didn't faze the short girl. She only smiled upon hearing him call her name.

She giggled softly, using her kimono sleeve to cover her small lips that had warped into a cruel smile. "I can feel it. You are about to crumble. I told you putting up this front would only cause you discomfort. Call my name so I can help you get the blood you desire. I am the only one that can hold your burden, after all."

"Shut up!" Yato snapped. He pushed one arm forward, pointing two fingers at her. "I'll release you. It has been my intention for awhile."

Nora's eyes narrowed. "How dare you say something like that! After all we have been through? You were the one who turned me into a Nora in the first place! I'll return you to Father. He will turn you straight."

Hiyori was only confused by her words, but she felt Yato tense under her touch. Several wolf-shaped phantoms burst from the trees and brush of the nearby forest. Hiyori recognized them from when Nora attacked her at the festival.

"I wonder if Father would like to meet Hiyori. You know what, forget it. I want you to tear that cord from her body and kill her! And teach Yato a lesson."

The wolf phantoms howled and rushed forward. Yato cursed. He grabbed Hiyori up and leaped high. One phantom struck the side of the cabin while the rest followed in pursuit. They were far from the city. There was no way they could hide or outrun Nora's phantoms. Yato wasn't about to give up though. He wouldn't allow Hiyori to be hurt. He sure as hell wasn't going back to that bastard either.

"Yato, watch out!" Hiyori yelled.

The black-haired god looked behind him. As he leaped from treetop to treetop, the phantoms chases relentlessly. Nora followed on behind them, still giving them orders. A wolf phantom leaped for them. Yato tossed Hiyori in the air, spinning on the enemy with a defiant kick that sent it flying into another phantom.

He caught Hiyori and took a jump down to a stone path that followed the side of a river, still heading for the city. Yato put Hiyori down and they ran side by side.

"Whatever happens, keep running for Kofuku's. Don't you dare look back," Yato said to her.

"What? No!"

Yato slid to a halt and turned. Hiyori locked her legs, turning to yell at him. She fretfully thought about going to get Yukine but she knew she couldn't leave him. Yato faced the wolves. As they charged and attacked, he grabbed them hard, bashing them into the stone path. He dodged several attacks. He grabbed one and broke its neck like a twig and tossed it. The phantom still lived but had trouble moving around.

"Hiyori, I said run!"

A wolf latched onto his left forearm. The others were moving in just as Nora was catching up. Hiyori refused. She ran for him and jumped. She was determined to help Yato so they could escape together. She performed a jungle savate that tore the wolf from his limb. She did a spinning kick on another as it attacked.

She had no time to exclaim her excitement of it actually working. She grabbed Yato's arm, feeling the burn of the blight and started running.

"Are you crazy?! I told you to run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

A giant serpent burst from the river ahead of them, shrieking out. The phantom had a mask like the wolves and so Yato knew somehow this one was under Nora's control as well. He wasn't sure of what to do. Yukine was still too far to summon. He looked behind him, saw Nora commanding the phantoms.

Glaring, he called out. "Hiki!"

Her eyes widened as she was caught off guard. She couldn't fight the transformation that took over her as her sword form went to Yato's hands. The god held onto the sword as the regalia inside cursed and fought and rebuked him.

He slashed two wolf phantoms to pieces as he and Hiyori continued to run. The serpent was coming up, the body crimson like blood and the eyes wide and green as it bellowed at them. Yato twirled Hiki in his hand and then without warning threw the sword high towards the serpent's head. The blade sliced right through the mask and the phantom's skull, and it was obliterated.

Hiki was lost in the water as the serpent fell in pieces, but knew that she wouldn't remain long. She also wouldn't allow him to catch her off guard again to call her name and respond to it.

They continued to run, panting at their high pace, but also relieved to see tall buildings starting to appear ahead. A wolf phantom leaped onto the path ahead of them nearby and lunged for Hiyori.

Yato pushed her out of the way, and the phantom tackled him instead. He felt the jaws clamp around his throat and with vicious growls it started ripping him open.

He heard Hiyori yell, but her words were lost as he struggled to get the beast off of him. Hiyori stomped on the beast hard, only for it to whirl around and clamp onto her leg. Although she was in her half-phantom form, blood was still released and she cried out.

Yato felt his senses go haywire as her blood scent hit him. He felt himself start to lose control and tried to fight it. He rolled onto his knees, grabbing the phantom and ripping it off of Hiyori to slam into the ground. He climbed on top of it as the wolf snarled and fought. Yato clasped his hands around the evil spirit's throat as hard as he could and bashed the head over and over into the stone until there was hardly anything left.

Hiyori didn't know what to think. She didn't know that gods could kill without their regalias, but Yato just somehow proved that was incorrect. She heard the howls, saw that more phantoms were coming their way.

"Yato, come on! We are almost there!"

He didn't respond, only continued to brutalize the body of the phantom until it burned away under him. The god seemed to snap out of it then and got to his feet. He ran past Hiyori while grabbing her up. As they reached the city, Yato knew they couldn't make it to Kofuku's. They had to stop to get rid of their blight.

Once inside the city, Yato was sure they lost Nora. Well, she had given up at least. For now. Yato carried Hiyori to Tenjin's shrine so she wouldn't walk on her wounded, blighted leg. They were quiet for several minutes, catching their breaths and recollecting their thoughts. Yato sat the half-phantom down on the holy water trough and proceeded to wash her blight for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hiyori slowly nodded in response, her eyes glued to him as she watched him touch her to rid the blight with the holy water.

"A-are you?" her voice was uncharacteristically timid, and he looked up at her.

"Yeah. Let me clean my blight and I will take you home. Nora has given up for now, but I should watch you tonight just in case."

She didn't realize until just now. It was almost dusk.

He splashed holy water on his arm and throat to clear up the blight just as Tenjin emerged with Mayu and Tsuyu.

"So it is true?" the god of learning asked. "You disappeared because you were fighting your nature again?"

Yato closed his eyes, bracing himself for the god's rebukes and judgment, knowing it would be a bad idea to argue with him right now. They should just leave.

"Sorry, Tenjin, no time to talk. I have to take Hiyori home."

The old god sighed. "It's your fault that Hiyori has been injured. You are very unstable, Yato. You are a danger to her as well."

Yato bit his tongue, growling lowly. Tenjin was right, so why was he suddenly very agitated?

"I'm fine. I have everything under control."

"Do you?" Tenjin asked. He wasn't mocking him, he looked concerned. "I see it in your eyes, Yato. You are on the verge of reverting. I can sense it. My regalias are on edge because of what they can sense in you. You should go back into hiding for longer if you wish to keep yourself as you are. Cut your ties with Hiyori, she is only making it harder for you."

Hiyori pushed herself off of the trough to stand beside Yato. "No, it's not Yato's fault. Nora attacked us with phantoms she is able to control. Yato protected me."

"You wouldn't need protecting if you were around him in the first place," Tsuyu spoke up.

Hiyori turned to Yato. "Please, Yato. Don't cut our ties. I'm fine."

Yato touched her arm, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. I won't. Let's get you home."

Tenjin shook his head in disappointment. "Yato...your feelings for Hiyori are unnatural. You mustn't act on them. Gods and humans do not belong together. You will only end up getting that poor girl hurt or killed."

As Yato pulled Hiyori along to start heading to her house, he called over his shoulder at the god of learning. "As long as I live and breathe, I will not let anything happen to my Hiyori."

Hiyori's cheeks reddened.

"Yes, but you fail to notice that it is _you_ I am talking about. You cannot protect her against yourself."

He ignored Tenjin and kept walking with Hiyori. The high-school student glanced back at the temple. Tenjin, Mayu, and Tsuyu watched them a moment later before turning and going back inside. Their words troubled her and she thought them over.

"Don't fret, Hiyori. Tenjin is superstitious. You should know that by now," Yato said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded at him, although she did notice his eyes seemed sharper than normal, the pupils even more slitted like a cat's. She wanted to ask him how he was able to kill that phantom without a regalia but then decided against it. Now was not a good time.

Silence enveloped them as they walked for the Iki residence. Hiyori kept her hands clasped in front of her, stealing side glances at her companion. Yato always had a certain look on his face when he was deep in thought, and he currently wore it as he walked slightly hunched with his hands in his pockets.

He was tense. Hiyori gingerly lifted up an arm to rub his back. It was like touching electricity when her hand met his jersey, and Yato jumped, whirling on her and grabbing her wrist with a squeezing force that made her wince.

Hiyori could only gather that Yato was startled by the sudden action from his thoughts because as soon as he realized what he did, he let her go. He blinked, calming down but only slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Just on edge still."

She looked at him in concern. "Yato, are you going to be alright?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be great once I get you home safe and sound."

She didn't know why she blushed, but she did. There was a look in his eyes that was intense, wild maybe. It was a look she had been seeing from him a lot recently. And the feeling she got in her stomach and the way her veins iced up as those eyes pierced her made her know exactly what it was. Lust.

Yato's arm slipped around her waist and pulled her into him. He started walking them to her house this way. It was a strange, yet comfortable position to Hiyori, one that reminded her that she and Yato had been close for quite some time. It was more intimate than normal, but how many times had she let Yato carry her on his back when she was so exhausted? How many times had they walked together with Yato casually having an arm over her shoulder while telling an exaggerated story?

Yato's breath was hot on her ear and she heard him take in a deep inhale along her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine.

When they reached her house, Yato teleported them straight into her room. Hiyori pulled out of his hold to walk over to her sleeping body on the bed. As she neared her body, her half-phantom form became heavy and she fell forward. Once she slipped back into her true body, she awoke and slowly sat up. She found Yato staring out of her bedroom window.

It took Hiyori a moment to get reacquainted with her real body, feeling sluggish as she approached the quiet god.

"Yato?" she asked gently.

He faced her, his eyes taking on a dark gleam she hadn't seen before. He slowly approached her, but his intense gaze caught her off guard and she took a step back.

"This is your last chance, Hiyori," Yato said. His tone quivered, as if desperate.

"Huh?"

"Tell me to leave." He took a step toward her. Hiyori took another step back. "Tell me to leave or I won't be able to stop myself."

"Stop yourself from what?" Hiyori knew what he meant, and so didn't understand why she whispered those words. Her thoughts fleetingly returned to what almost happened at the cabin and what almost happened in this bedroom a few nights ago.

"Don't act like you don't know," he growled, grabbing her hard before she could back up anymore.

They locked eyes again. Hiyori was challenging him. She wasn't going to tell him to leave.

"Hiyori!" he snapped.

This stubborn human. He could sense she wanted him too. But he was sure that she couldn't fully grasp what this would mean for them. He tried to find the words to tell her, but his blood was pumping faster as his plea was not answered. But soon even that feeling was fading as desire took over his body. The voices were back in his head, whispering for him to claim her. He started to feel the pain return to his groin.

With a frustrated growl, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Hiyori returned his hot, desperate kisses. Yato slowly pushed her backwards toward her bed as his hands explored the soft skin beneath her shirt. The god broke through Hiyori's mouth with his tongue just as the back of her thighs hit her mattress. She almost stumbled backwards, but Yato held her there a bit longer, stroking her tongue with his and pulling her hips into his. She gave a gasp and Yato took advantage, claiming her mouth. His hands grabbed her shirt and he broke away long enough to tear it off of her.

He pushed her gently down onto the bed before his form crawled on top of her. Hiyori murmured his name as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. They kissed briskly before Yato lowered to kiss and suck on her neck. His hands pushed under her bra to her breasts for a moment, before he tore away with a deep gasp to tear his jersey and shirt off.

Hiyori took in Yato's lean, muscular form over her through half-closed eyes and she groaned as she felt his hands traveling down below her belly button. Yato groaned back at her while kissing down her neck onto her collarbone. She felt him lift her up as he tried to take off her bra. He was frustrated for a moment until he tore the bra open and tossed it.

"Hey, I liked that bra!"

"I didn't! How the hell can you get that thing on and off anyway?" Yato grumbled into her neck.

She tried to laugh but it only came out as a soft sigh. "Impatient."

"You have no idea." Yato felt her breasts, his touch tingling Hiyori's nerves. "It's taking all the control I have to take it this slow."

He looked up into her pink eyes. His ice blue eyes had softened from when they started, but they were still full of intense lust. But Hiyori understood what he meant, and she was flattered. Although as he looked her up and down, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious and her cheeks flustered.

As the god lowered down to lick and suckle her tender breasts, his hands glided around her thighs. Hiyori's breath hitched, and for a moment she clenched her nails in his hair. Yato pushed her skirt down. His lips returned to Hiyori's for more fevered kisses. Hiyori's hands wandered as she drowned in a battle of lips and tongues.

He gave a sudden buck when her hands tugged at his trousers. It was stiff down there and very uncomfortable. Yato hoped that Hiyori was almost ready, because he felt himself begin to lose control.

He helped her undo his pants as they remained kissing. Yato kicked them off the rest of the way without missing a beat, his hands quickly skimming Hiyori's underwear. He felt her shudder, and for a moment he paused. His fingers gently glided along her clit. She was already wet, but Yato pushed one finger in and out of her a few times as he sucked and bit on her neck. She groaned loudly, and it was enough for him to almost lose it.

The god yanked her panties off and pushed Hiyori all the way back down on the mattress. They were both breathing hard, and now he felt Hiyori quivering as she anticipated what happened next.

He had to keep telling himself to take it easy. He fought the voices back that told him to push inside her and have his way.

"Hiyori..." he breathed. "Just relax."

She nodded, eyes closing as she tightened her hold around his neck. He buried his face into her neck, taking a deep breath before pushing himself inside her. The tightness of her walls constricted him, and as badly as he wanted to push harder, he remained slow. The pleasure overtook him, and Hiyori's soft cries didn't help and made his skin catch afire.

Yato kissed Hiyori softly on her jaw, and soon she was nodding weakly that she was alright. Yato twitched with pleasure and exhilaration. He slowly started pushing in and out of her. Each movement he sped up just a little. Hiyori's face soon went from being contorted from discomfort to relaxing as her body adjusted to his length. The god felt his control slipping away with each thrust.

Hiyori groaned loudly once more as he continued to speed up, her arms falling to grasp his shoulders. Yato kissed her roughly as he took her. He groaned into her lips, deep from his throat.

His own hands smoothed down her body to her hips where he grabbed a hold of her. His thrusts continued to grow quicker and harder. Hiyori gasped his name, her fingers biting into his skin.

Soon her breaths became quick and light. She said his name over and over, nearly sending him over the edge. He felt her walls spasm around his cock as she came. He grinded her with fast, hard strokes through it as he felt himself getting closer. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and Yato felt his nature wanting to break through to take control again.

It was hard to keep those urges in check when he was already losing control to the pleasure he was experiencing. Yato thrusted and thrusted, groaning loudly into Hiyori's neck. When his climax came, he pushed hard into Hiyori and released his seed deep within her. The pleasure of the release caused him to bite down hard on her neck, as if to stifle yet another groan that wanted to burst from his chest.

The god and human collapsed afterward. Their breathing was rough and loud, and heartbeats reverberated through each other's bodies. Yato was still taken by pleasure, not realizing exactly how much agony he had been in until now. He tiredly moved to kiss Hiyori some more. Her hands went back to his hair.

"Hiyori, you understand my feelings...right?"

She twitched a smile, still out of breath. "Why can't you say it?"

"I love you," he said.

It was a shock to actually hear it. Hiyori kissed him. "I...love you too, Yato."

He blinked in surprise, even as her cheeks turned red again. "Do you know what that means?"

There was a strange look in his eyes. Hiyori was confused. "What?"

"It means you're mine."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I really wish this would just happen in the anime/manga, but you know that won't happen, sigh! Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! New Year's is coming up, so again be safe and have fun! Thank you guys so much for keeping track and all the follows/faves/reviews. I honestly didn't think it would get so popular! But now that Noragami Aragoto is over, how are we supposed to feed our addiction? Someone please help me with of this! Lol. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After

**Chapter 7: The Day After**

Hard knocking slowly caused Hiyori to stir from slumber. When her eyes blinked open, she started wondering if she was hearing things until the knocking came again. It was coming from her bedroom door.

"Hiyori! You are going to be late for school! Are you up?" came her mother's voice on the other side.

She was awake then as she started scrambling out of bed. "Yes Mom!"

In her hurry, it took her a moment to realize how her body ached. Her cheeks flushed as her thoughts went back to what happened last night. Hiyori looked to her bed, but Yato was gone. They had fallen asleep together and Hiyori remembered feeling his presence and them cuddling for a good portion of the night. So where could he have been now?

She couldn't dwell on it. Hiyori started getting ready for school in a hurry. She ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress. It was there in the mirror she noticed the hickies and bite on her neck. After cursing and trying to use make-up to cover the marks up, she realized she was going to have to wear a scarf today.

Upon returning to her room, she jumped out of surprise seeing Yato making her bed.

"Hiyori!" he greeted gleefully.

The god picked her up and spun her around before sitting her down on the bed. His kiss was just as intense as last night, and Hiyori struggled to maintain herself. She had to go to school.

"I brought you breakfast," he said in between another long kiss.

Hiyori felt herself slipping into bliss again from how he kissed and rubbed his hands along her skin. As she felt him start to push her down onto the bed, it was then she was able to snap the spell. She held his chest, preventing him from moving her more.

"Yato, I have to go to school."

The black-haired god groaned in disappointment, reluctantly letting her go and backing off. "Right...sorry."

He went to the window sill and picked up a paper bag and brought it to her. Hiyori smiled, looking inside for an assortment of treats and a small but fancy breakfast.

"Where did you get this? It doesn't look like Daikoku's cooking."

"I took it from Bishamon when she wasn't looking."

Hiyori's eyes widened. "What?! You stole Bishamon's breakfast?!"

"Tch, no! I simply took advantage when she looked away. Honestly, if you can't keep a good eye on your food, it's your own fault. Trust me, Hiyori, this is the one of the best breakfasts you will have ever!"

Great, that means he had stolen Bishamon's food before, not like she was surprised. Sighing, Hiyori put the lunch in her school bag. She hugged Yato, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will see you after school."

"I will walk you."

"No, you need to go talk to Yukine. He didn't say it, but I could tell he was upset when you disappeared for awhile. Will you do that for me?"

Yato slowly nodded, frowning. "Yeah, okay."

She kissed him again. "Thank you, Yato. I will see you later."

"You make sure you call me if you need anything."

She nodded, picking up her bag and leaving her room. Yato watched her go and stared where her back had disappeared for several minutes before he sighed. He wanted to stay right where he was until she came back. No, he wanted to be by her side all day long, even through school. But he gave her his word, and so the god teleported to go talk to his Blessed Vessel.

* * *

Hiyori had managed to make it to her first class before the bell rang. She gasped for breath from the running she did. She sat at her desk and got out her school supplies as class started. But as she sat there, her teacher's voice slowly faded away as she stared out the window. Her thoughts slowly went back to what happened last night between her and Yato.

It was surprising enough to her that she had just lost her virginity. But to lose it to a vagrant god of war like Yato? She understood her feelings for him now, but it made her wonder about their relationship. Could gods and humans even have relationships of romance? She was a human, and he a god. She would eventually grow old and die while the ice blue-eyed god would remain the same. This made her heart plummet. But somehow being here in the now with him made her not want to think about the far future.

She remembered Yato's words to her on her bed after their lovemaking.

 _"It means you're mine."_

She was confused by what he meant. When she had asked him about it, he just hushed her with another fierce kiss, one that almost sent them back into having sex again.

Hiyori remembered they didn't use protection. She was so caught up in the moment, it didn't even cross her mind. But it wasn't as if she knew if gods even used protection with each other, so why would she expect Yato to with her? She found herself thinking her father was right to put her on the pill awhile back as her narcolepsy got worse. She had argued with him at first, but couldn't argue now. She wasn't even sure if a god and a human could have a child, but figured right now it would better to be safe than sorry. Because she knew that last night was only the beginning into this new direction between her and Yato.

It excited her and worried her at the same time. There was no way she could cut her ties with him and Yukine now, right? Had it gone too far?

The bell rang, stirring her from her thoughts. Hiyori yawned, gathering up her supplies and headed for the next class. Yama and Ami came up from behind her in the hall. Yama snagged Hiyori with her arm around her neck, almost making her scarf reveal what she was hiding.

"There you are! We didn't see you this morning!" Yama greeted.

"We just figured you were too busy sleeping as usual," Ami chuckled.

Hiyori fixed her scarf with a blush, laughing softly at her two friends. "Nope, I'm just fine!"

"What's with the scarf? Are you not hot?" Yama asked.

She went to pull it off teasingly, but Hiyori dodged her arm and went to the other side of Ami. "I-I am running a fever! So I thought it would help with the chills."

Yama and Ami looked to each other. She hoped her friends would buy it. However, they knew her well enough to know when she was lying or hiding something. They shrugged and dropped it. Hiyori was relieved and continued walking with them to their next classes. Yama left for hers and Ami and Hiyori shared the next class.

The next few classes were no different. Hiyori was distracted all day. When lunch hour came about, she made her way outside for some fresh air. She wasn't really hungry. She ate Bishamon's breakfast, even though she felt guilty about it. It was pretty amazing though. But it was more that all her thoughts throughout classes had caused her to lose her appetite, like she had grown uneasy of what to expect after school ended and she met up with Yato again.

Sighing, she shook the uneasiness from her mind. A noise caught her attention, and she looked to her right. Hiyori gasped upon seeing another wolf phantom. It was sniffing around the courtyard of the high school, just meters from where she stood. She was sure it was searching for her. In her haste, she tripped over a rock and started falling backwards.

A pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Surprised, Hiyori looked up as the arms helped her stand up straight.

"Are you alright?"

She was shocked to see Fujisaki before her. He blinked at her with his soft ruby eyes and a genuine smile, the wind tossing his brown hair. They had talked before, only through Ami and Yama and some of his friends, but it wasn't as though Fujisaki wasn't unknown. He was handsome and popular within the high school. Hiyori blushed, nodding. She looked where the wolf phantom was, but it was gone.

"You look like you saw a ghost. Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, thank you Fujisaki," she answered with a quick bow. "I don't know know what overcame me."

"Hey, no problem. What are you doing out here alone anyway? Where is Yama and Ami?"

"Oh, probably eating on the balcony. I just wanted some fresh air before joining them."

Fujisaki nodded. "I'll walk with you then."

Hiyori smiled and they started back towards the school. Hiyori was relieved. She didn't know where the wolf phantom ran off to, but if she stayed with Fujisaki, perhaps it wouldn't attack. They enjoyed small talk as they walked. Fujisaki asked her about her classes and what she had been doing after school. He answered her questions with a friendly tone and sometimes a small joke, making her laugh.

"I really like your scarf," he said, reaching up to touch it.

She flinched, hoping he wouldn't grab it, but he didn't.

"It really brings out your eyes, Hiyori."

"T-thanks, Fujjisaki."

Once they reached the table where Yama and Ami were enjoying their lunch, Hiyori thanked Fujisaki before sitting down to join them. Fujisaki smiled and waved at her.

"See ya around, Hiyori. Oh, and watch where you step!"

She noticed her friends staring at her. Yama's mouth was open, some food hanging from her lip.

"What the hell was that?" Yama asked, giving her a squinted look of mischievousness.

"Yeah, you two looked all chummy-like," Ami added.

"Oh, whatever," Hiyori answered. "He just walked with me over here, no big deal."

"Uh-huh," Yama grumbled, finishing her meal.

They returned to class after the bell rang.

* * *

The rest of their classes went on uneventfully. When it was finally time to go home, Hiyori was relieved. She picked up her bag, making sure all of her homework was in there before joining Yama and Ami on their daily walk home. Well, lately it had only been Yama and Ami.

"Not walking home with your boyfriend today, Hiyori? Did you guys break up? You haven't gone separate from us in awhile," Yama teased.

"It's not that!" Hiyori defended.

"Are you sure? Because Ami and I have a sneaky suspicion of whats underneath that scarf of yours."

Ami giggled. "C'mon, girl. You can tell us. How long have we been friends?"

Before Hiyori could answer, Yama grabbed her scarf and yanked it from her neck. Hiyori tried to grab it, but her friend was too quick.

"Oh wow! I was so right! Hiyori does have a boyrfriend!" Yama exclaimed. "Who is it? Is it Fujisaki? Oh my god, it is Fujisaki!"

"No!" Hiyori yelled, grabbing her scarf up and wrapping her neck once more. Her cheeks were bright red. "It's not Fujisaki!"

"But it is a boyfriend!" Ami squealed. "When do we get to meet him?"

"How was it? Was it good?" Yama asked.

Hiyori was about to die from embarrassment. Luckily, she could trust Yama and Ami to keep her secret as her good friends, despite their teasing.

"I'm...just not ready to talk about all that. And I don't know what he is really."

Her friends calmed down. Yama gave her a serious look. "Are you alright? Do I need to beat the shit out of this guy?"

"I have an axe," Ami suggested.

Hiyori weakly smiled, "No, no. I am fine. Don't worry. I am just confused right now."

Ami nodded. "Well, we are here when you are ready to talk."

"Thank you."

They walked a few more blocks until Hiyori separated from them to go to her house. She remembered her phone was on silent all day at school, and took it from her pocket to check for any messages or calls. Her eyes widened as she saw the notifications blowing up her screen. She had 238 text messages and 161 missed calls.

"What the?!"

They were all from Yato. She should have saw this coming. If he was clingy before they slept together, she can only imagine how much that clinginess could grow now.

A loud bang caused her to leap from her skin. She spun around, watching as a trash bin rattled nearby. Hiyori glared at it, stomping over. She kicked it so hard it flew against the nearby stone wall and fell over.

"Ow!"

Yato peeked out of the bin after tossing the lid off.

"Yato! I told you to go talk to Yukine!"

"I did!" Yato answered, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

Hiyori heaved a sigh, continuing walking for home. There was no use in arguing with Yato. He was going to stalk her even if she told him not to. She didn't understand this part of his nature at all.

Yato's arms snaked around her lower half and pulled her into him. When she felt his hot breath on her ear, Hiyori's nerves felt like they arced with electricity.

As she turned to face him in his arms, he pushed her back into stone wall. The war god kissed her temple, then her ear, then her lips. He shuddered slightly, his breathing growing hotter.

"Ah, you have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you all day."

His eyes were intense again. Those ice blue eyes had slits for pupils, like a predator. Hiyori held back a moan in a deep kiss.

"Yato...not here."

"Ugh, no fair," he mumbled, letting her go. She saw his eyes had softened, and she was relieved.

They started walking to her home together. Yato struggled with keeping his hands off of her so Hiyori grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping to settle him. It seemed to help.

* * *

"See, Father? I told you. The wretch is completely misguiding Yato's instincts," Nora said, glaring at Yato and Hiyori's backs as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Relax, Mizuchi," Fujisaki said at her side. "I mean, look at Hiyori. No wonder Yato is after her like a dog in heat. She is quite a beautiful girl."

"Hmph."

Fujisaki laughed softly at Nora's disgust. "You said he was about to break back at the cabin, right? That means it will only increase tenfold if he has indeed taken the girl. We just need to give him a little push. And soon. I really need him back to do some jobs."

"Can't we just kill her, Father?"

"No, no, no, Mizuchi. She is a half-phantom. Very valuable to me. Plus, I could use her as a leash for Yato."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be longer! Okay, so I will be going along with the anime/manga in spots, but of course as you can tell it will also be different. I am doing my best with withdrawals now that Noragami Aragoto is over. It sucks! And the manga can only update so fast as well. Torture! Anyway, I am keeping it kinda slow, but dark and possessive Yato will be gradually coming into play. Mwahahahaha. You guys have a great week, and again thank you for reading and all of the faves/follows/reviews so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodlust

**Chapter 8: Bloodlust**

Trying to study while putting off Yato's advances proved very difficult for Hiyori. She may have given in had it not been for her mom putting away groceries downstairs. The god couldn't get it through his skull on why that would be bad for her if her mother walked in on them or heard them.

Her studying consisted of writing a partial sentence and then swatting Yato's hand away. Finally, to cut the god's growing frustration back, Hiyori moved to sit on her bed and allowed Yato to lay his head in her lap while she flipped through her text book and wrote in her notebook. When she paused to think, a pencil near her lips, she had her free hand rubbing through his silky black hair.

When she wasn't looking, focused on her work, he stretched his arms above his head to slide them around her lower back and caress her skin. Hiyori's skin chilled under his fingers. She closed her eyes, her thoughts on her homework quickly jumbling.

Yato rolled onto his belly, staring up at her while using her knee to prop his head. "Are you done yet?"

"You keep distracting me. No."

Yato pulled his knees up, his arms going to either side of her body. Yato pushed his face to her body, nipping her playfully on the side before moving up to kiss her hard. Hiyori tried to fight the affect it and his scent had on her. Yato grabbed her wrists to make her drop her pencil and forget her school work. A knee went in between her legs as he pushed her down onto her back and hovered over her. His hot kissing didn't let up, and soon Hiyori was feeling his hands brushing along her stomach, grabbing the edges of her shirt to tug at it.

"Ya-Yato, we can't-"

She gasped, feeling his knee press against her inner thigh. Her hands reached up to grip his chest tightly. She was shaking half from pleasure half from worry. Hiyori knew she had to stop Yato before her mother found them out.

She pulled away from another kiss, trying to find some way to stop Yato. His lips simply diverted to kiss her neck. His hands were tugging at her hips, and she knew he was trying to pull her into him.

"Hiyori!"

They froze. Hiyori's heart leaped, but her mom was calling her from downstairs. She went to get out from under Yato, but his strength kept her there and she swore she heard some kind of noise come from his throat. After a couple of pushes, she was able to hop out of bed and out of her room. She came out into the hallway and looked down the stairs to see her mom with her purse.

"Honey, I am going to go help your father get the hospital conference room ready for the meeting tomorrow. You want to come?"

"O-oh, no I better study some more. Big test tomorrow."

Her mother smiled. "You sound like Masaomi. Keep it up, darling. We will be home in a bit."

She turned around and left. Hiyori didn't realize how fast her heart was racing until now. She heard the front door open and shut.

Hiyori barely had a moment to let out a relieved sigh before she was suddenly being picked up.

"Ack! Yato!"

"We have the house to ourselves now."

He placed her on the bed, tossing aside her school supplies. Hiyori felt his next kiss really heat up her core. Slowly, her anxiety faded away, her hands moving to wrap around his neck. She grabbed his scarf, making it come undone and fall to her chest. Yato tossed off his jersey and without warning stripped Hiyori of her shirt before kissing her hard again.

They were both quite aroused already. As Yato was pulling on her pants, a bright light flashed in her bedroom. They had no time to respond in their heated foreplay before a loud squealing made them cry out in surprise and bump heads.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Kofuku cried, eyes wide as she pointed at them.

Hiyori squeaked, kicking Yato off of her to pull her shirt on. "What is going on?!"

Kofuku, Daikoku, and Yukine were in her room. The men were staring with mouths agape while the poverty goddess continued to squeal like a little girl.

Hiyori blushed deep red, getting to her feet. She looked to Yato. He glared daggers at the uninvited guests. She had never before seen the vagrant god look so aggravated.

"Pay up, Daikoku! I win!"

Kofuku's regalia didn't respond to her. His features had grown rigid. Hiyori felt a sudden tension in the air. Daikoku was eyeing Yato in a strange way, like he was an intruder. Yukine and Kofuku must have felt it too. The goddess grew abnormally quiet and Yukine blinked at his master.

"Yato?" he asked.

The black-haired god closed his eyes, shaking his head. Hiyori saw his jaw clench, and a hand went to his head.

"Oh Yatty," Kofuku said with gentleness. Hiyori had never seen her act so soft and calm. "It's okay, just fight it."

She walked towards him, but Daikoku stuck out his arm to stop her. "Don't go near him."

"What's going on?" Hiyori asked. She looked to Yato. "Yato, what's wrong?"

Without a word, Yato bolted for the window and leaped from the house. He disappeared in moments with the others looking after him.

"Oh no," Kofuku said. "I better-"

"Stay here," Daikoku told her. He looked at Yukine. "Go after him."

"W-what's going on? I never seen him like that before."

"He is just...angry. Go calm him," Daikoku explained briskly.

The blessed vessel nodded and ran for the window after one last look at Hiyori.

When it was just Hiyori, Kofuku, and Daikoku, there was a long, tense silence. Hiyori slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, hands moving anxiously. Her cheeks still burned, but now she was confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her voice quieter than she expected.

"Yato just didn't appreciate us barging in like we did. No worries," Daikoku said, smiling weakly.

Hiyori nodded, but couldn't help but to think back to Yato's strange behavior he had been having lately. She thought back to his disappearance to the cabin to fight his instincts. She felt that this was one of those moments for him again. But why? Why was he having a harder time than usual about keeping his instincts at bay?

"Hiyori."

She lifted her head to look at Kofuku. The goddess was smiling softly, but there was worry in her eyes. "Did you and Yatty uhh how do you humans say it...sleep together?"

Hiyori cringed a little. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she wasn't ready to talk about her and Yato's newly advanced relationship with anyone. But she nodded nonetheless, blushing some more.

The poverty goddess whirled around towards Daikoku. "Hah! That doubles my winnings! I told you, Daikoku!"

She was suddenly triumphant. Hiyori blinked, shocked. "What?! You guys put on a bet on when Yato and I would have sex?!"

"Yep!" Kofuku laughed. Daikoku pounded a fist down on her head. "Owie!"

"We have a much more important matter right now, Milady!"

"Yes, please tell me what is going on," Hiyori said.

Kofuku calmed down again. "It is alright, Hiyori. It happens to Yato once in awhile. He has to fight the urges of a war and calamity god."

"I know that. I found him at that cabin the other day where he has been. He told me about it. But why so much lately? Is Bishamon the same way?"

"Well, it is probably because Yato has claimed you and gods can get pretty possessive sometimes, especially gods of Yato's breed," Kofuku said casually.

"Bishamon is a war god, but she is also a fortune god. She has more control since she has built in instincts to protect and do good for humans. And over the years from each rebirth, it has given her a chance to grow even more in control of herself. Yato has none of that. He was created solely for death and destruction. He essentially has no good in him at all, which makes it a miracle for him to be the way he is today. This makes his control much more delicate than other gods," Daikoku explained.

Kofuku must have noticed the stress that came over Hiyori. "Don't worry. Yato will work through it. He always does. We should do our best to help him. He will be back to his normal self in no time. He just needs to get used to sharing you some." She winked at her.

* * *

The alleyway was dark and quiet. The sound of cars faded in and out as they passed on nearby streets. Occasionally, a stream of headlights would flash through the alley as a vehicle turned. Yato took in deep breaths to calm himself. He winced as the pain returned to his body, and the voices begged him to go kill something, to go back to Hiyori and take her.

"Ugh," he groaned, sliding down the concrete wall onto the ground. He gripped his head in his hands. "Shut up."

He never had so much trouble getting himself under control. He could feel it slowly crumbling within him. The more his control slipped, the tighter the thread became. He could feel it pulling on his finger, a sharp pain right now that continued to grow the longer he was away from her.

Yukine, Kofuku, and Daikoku's arrival into Hiyori's bedroom should not have made him go nearly over the edge like this. Yato didn't realize how close he came to trying to kill Daikoku before he fled.

"Yato!"

The god of calamity looked towards the voice and saw his young regalia running up. Yukine looked worried, but also a little frustrated.

"What the hell is going on? What happened back there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't get so upset," Yato lied.

Yukine was quiet for a moment, but then his glare returned. "Did you really...with Hiyori?"

"Yes I did."

Yukine was taken aback, his orange eyes widening. "W-what? How could you?"

Yato clenched his jaw, fists tightening. "She let me. I was going to tell you, but...well wasn't expecting it like this." He then suddenly felt a pain snap at his neck. "Ow! Stop it!"

Yukine jumped, standing up straight. "What the hell do you expect? I don't know what to think!"

Yato sighed, slowly getting to his feet. He felt the blood-lust still seeping through his veins, but if he continued to talk to his regalia he knew it would dissipate. "Hiyori and I...are together. She's mine. I guess you can say she is like your mom now?"

Yukine gave him a troubled look. "Thanks a lot for that image."

Laughing erupted down from them. A few meters away near the end of the alleyway was a shadowed figure. Yato instantly got ready, eyes narrowing. The flare of passing car headlights revealed the smug look on Kugaha's face.

"You!" Yukine grumbled.

"A god and a human together? Makes me sick. I mean, she will die after a short life. What's the point of that?" Kugaha mocked. "And that girl isn't even wholly human anymore, but a half-phantom, a freak all her own."

Yato growled. "You have a lot of nerve to be here. Bishamon might have let you go, but I won't. You better turn and leave with your tail between your legs or I will make sure I cut more than your hand off this time."

Kugaha wasn't fazed by the warning, flipping his only hand through his beaded hair. "Sure, sure. I will leave. But now I am curious!"

The stray turned and started walking away slowly. "I am curious to see if that girl would go for a much more charming soul such as myself. I do like the look of her hands. I could cut one off to replace this one. But then again. What kind of offspring would you twl have? Monsters?"

"Sekki!"

Yukine reverted to his two swords form. He was shocked as Yato rushed for Kugaha's back. Kugaha was just as surprised and dodged the attack barely.

"Yato, stop it. Just let him go, he was walking away! You shouldn't listen to his crap!"

"Listen...to...your blessed vessel!" Kugaha yelled as a slice ripped open on his arm from Yato's attacks. "I take it back!"

"Yato, don't!"

It was like the war god couldn't hear him. Yukine pulled back some of his power, still trying to get through to his master. His eyes were almost glowing as he went after the stray regalia. But his attempts failed, and Yato was able to stab Kugaha through. The stray yelled out in pain.

Yato used the other blade to lop of his other hand that had grabbed his sword. Despite Yukine's cries, the black-haired god twisted the blade, opening the fatal wound even more before sliding it out.

Kugaha dropped to the pavement and bled out, his painful cries eventually quietened. The regalia slowly dissolved into nothing but all the blood remained, and Yato craved the smell, absorbing the effects it had on him.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I decided to cut it off right here. I hope everyone had a great New Year's and everyone is starting off with a bang! Killing Kugaha means he won't be there in my telling of the Ebisu arc, oh well. Lol. This helps really get Yato's struggling behavior out in the open. So now things will be getting even more interesting. Thanks for reading, reviewing and thank you for all of the favs/follows! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Vanish

**Chapter 9: Vanish**

"I...I killed him."

Yukine stared at the puddle of blood in the middle of the dark alleyway. Even though Kugaha's body had dissolved away, the remaining blood oozed through the concrete, seeping into cracks.

"No you didn't. I did. Don't stress yourself out. The last thing I need is for you to sting me," Yato said, heaving a sigh.

His nerves twitched, he inhaled the scent of the blood. It was like therapy his mind needed to absorb, even though deep down he was disgusted with himself.

His regalia whirled on him, eyes wide and sweat slipping down his forehead. "Why did you do it? He was walking away!"

Yato stood there, rubbing the back of his head, but soon a hand went casually to his hip. "He brought it upon himself with his goading. I am not going to let anyone talk about Hiyori that way."

"So he deserved to die?"

"Did you forget what he did to Bishamon and all her regalia? He was willing to kill his own master for his own desires, plus he was the one who kidnapped Hiyori and put her in danger. I did what was right."

Yukine grew quiet, unable to counter his master's answer. The blonde-haired regalia couldn't understand the icy look Yato had on his face. His pupils had changed to slits, much more dangerous looking than he was used to.

"I...I am your Blessed Vessel, Yato. I am supposed to be your guide. You were in the wrong here. I-I say it was wrong, despite what he did."

Yato blinked at him, but his face remained the same. "Fine. But one day you will have to learn that not everything can be solved without violence. And don't expect me to listen when it comes to Hiyori. It is my job to protect her, and that includes her honor. I won't allow anyone to speak about her like Kugaha just did. Remember that."

Yukine straightened up, his eyes narrowing so slightly as he got a bit more determined against his master. "What has gotten into you? What is your problem lately? This isn't like you, Yato."

Yato chuckled. It sounded somewhat cold, but Yato was still high off the blood. He needed to force himself to walk away from it, to get himself under control. "This is like me. What you are used to is something I fight for everyday. A facade of who I want to be but can't seem to keep."

"Huh?"

Yato shook his head. "Go home, Yukine. I will catch up later."

Before his Blessed Vessel could protest, the god teleported away. Yato reappeared on a building not far from Hiyori's house. He started to head her way, but soon made himself stop. He needed to keep away from her for awhile. He needed to get a handle on himself before returning to her.

Yato stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking in deep breaths to settle down. The crisp, clear air filled his lungs and helped dissipate the bloodlust that still plagued him. It would take him a while to keep from wanting to kill everything in sight.

Sirens sounded not too far away. The noise of the city reverberated in his ears. His ice blue eyes scanned the neighborhood.

"Poor Kugaha didn't stand a chance, huh?"

Yato closed his eyes, tensing. He slowly turned to face Nora. "What do you want?"

She just smiled at him. "Why are you trying so hard to be something you are not?"

"Leave. I want nothing to do with you, especially since you tried to kill Hiyori."

"Are you going to revoke my name like you tried to the other day?" When Yato turned to face her, she quickly added, "You know what Father will do if you release me."

Yato paused, tensing harder than before. Nora took two steps toward him. She gave him another soft smile.

"You don't have to worry about me killing Hiyori anymore. Father told me that she is off limits. But I can see it on your face, Yato. You are yearning to kill. Use me. I can help you get satisfied."

Nora held out her hand to him, silently asking him to take it. Yato's eyes widened, staring at her hand.

"Yukine could never understand what you go through. But I do. He could never handle the burden that is your nature. I'm made for it. C'mon, Yato. Let's go."

* * *

After a long time had passed without the return of Yato and Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku left to go search for them. They told Hiyori to stay behind in case they showed up, but waiting was making her even more nervous. Finally, Hiyori dropped her body in her bed and went out the window, sniffing out Yato's scent.

She caught his scent and followed it not far from her house. When she jumped onto the building top, however, only a trace of the scent remained. Hiyori looked around. There was no sign of Yato, and his scent had all but disappeared.

She didn't give up. Hiyori started looking around for clues. She was worried for Yato. If he was unstable at the moment, then she should be there helping him through it. She then found something that caught her eye.

There was a puddle on the roof near the area where Yato's scent was the strongest. Hiyori looked to the sky, where not a single cloud floated. The stars twinkled brightly and a soft breeze reminded her the nights were still putting out a chill.

"Nora..."

There was no other way to explain the random body of water on the concrete roof. Hiyori balled her hands, thinking back to their last encounter with the stray. Did she do something with Yato? Surely he did not go with her willingly.

"Yato!" Hiyori called, her heart quickening.

She had to give up. There was no traces left of him. Heartbroken, the half-phantom made her way to Kofuku's house in a hurry to tell them what she had found.

The god of poverty answered when Hiyori knocked and looked surprised upon seeing her, but let her in.

"Oh, hey Hiyorin! Wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?" Kofuku asked.

"Did you find Yato?" Hiyori asked hopefully.

Kofuku lowered her eyes. "Well, Yukine says he was the last one to see Yato but he isn't saying much. He said he wanted to be left alone. Daikoku is still out searching." The goddess paused, scratching her pink hair. "Um, Hiyori. It's alright if Yato has disappeared. He does it sometimes to get himself back under control. Don't worry yourself, okay? He will be back soon."

"Is Yukine upstairs?"

Kofuku nodded, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Hiyori was dashing upstairs. She walked into Yukine's bedroom. Yukine was on his bed under the covers, although the lights in the room were still on.

"Yukine, what happened?" Hiyori asked, walking over to sit beside the young regalia.

Yukine didn't say anything but she knew he had heard her because he sighed and stirred under the blue blanket. Hiyori frowned, lifting her hand to softly touch him. Yukine tensed and pulled away from her touch.

"Don't worry about that jerk, Hiyori. He will be back when he feels like it. You don't need to worry about him."

"Are...you alright?"

"I'm fine," Yukine growled, but then his voice softened. "Just please...let me sleep."

Hiyori trudged back downstairs, defeated. Kofuku sat at the table, a palm propping her chin up as she stared out the window solemnly. It wasn't like the normally cheerful goddess to present herself. It didn't help ease Hiyori's worry that something was wrong.

"If Yukine says anything let me know. And if you see Yato, please tell him to come to me right away."

The poverty goddess nodded. "I sure will. Please don't worry yourself, Hiyori. Everything will be just fine. It is completely normal for Yato to do this once in a while."

Hiyori gave a weak smile. She decided to keep in her thoughts of the water puddle on the roof by Yato's scent. Maybe she was looking into it too much, or the worry was creating nonsense for her to cling to.

Hiyori returned home by herself, no longer being able to smell Yato's unique, attracting smell that she loved so much. When she returned to her body, she went to sleep, although her night consisted of tossing and turning as her mind plagued her on why Yato would leave her like he did.

* * *

Bishamon hardly looked up when Kuraha knocked and entered her study and told her that she had a guest. Kazuma, who was flipping through a book not far from her side, nodded at the old regalia to let the guest in.

But when Daikoku entered into the study, Bishamon looked away from her papers. Kazuma slapped the book shut, walking over to greet him. It wasn't like Daikoku to show up alone, unless it was urgent or important. Bishamon stood from her desk, and joined Kazuma.

"Daikoku, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Bishamon greeted, a hand going to her hip.

"Lady Kofuku didn't open another vent, did she?" Kazuma asked with a wry smile.

"I wish it was that simple," Daikoku said as he bowed. When he stood up straight he sighed. "Milady and I thought we should let you know that Yato is very unstable right now. If you see him, take extreme caution. He has been fighting with his urges lately, and it seems after tonight it has taken a toll. Yato has disappeared."

Bishamon was quiet, still unsure about the vagrant, black-haired god. Kazuma pushed on his glasses with two fingers. "Yato is usually very good at keeping his old instincts at bay. What has been unsettling him so?"

Daikoku cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "Truth is...he recently consummated with Hiyori Iki, and we are thinking that has caused some of his old instincts to resurface much more easily."

"What was that girl thinking? She should have cut her ties with him long ago," Bishamon said with a shake of her head.

"Trust me, Tenjin has tried several times. Hiyori would always refuse. I imagine that Yato couldn't keep his feelings for her to himself and seduced her, but we do not know for sure the whole story."

"He loves that girl."

Bishamon and Daikoku looked to Kazuma. Kazuma wasn't fazed by their looks and continued. "He risked his life to get Hiyori's memories back from Rabo. He risked his own life coming to face off against Veena when he thought she was the one who kidnapped her. It is very easy to see her importance to him."

"No disagreement here," Daikoku said. "I don't know how many times I had to pull him away from Hiyori when they were over. But again, this is why his behavior has been dangerous lately."

"Hmm," Kazuma rubbed his chin in thought. "Doesn't make sense though. As protective and at times possessive Yato is of Miss Iki, he shouldn't go far, especially if he has claimed her. If he doesn't show up soon then we may have a problem. I would keep a close eye on Hiyori."

"Why is that?" Daikoku asked.

Bishamon heaved a slightly annoyed sigh. "If Yato is struggling to keep from turning back to how he was, can you imagine what would happen if that girl got hurt or killed? We would have a hell of a problem on our hands."

Daikoku swallowed. "R-right."

"We have all seen Yato's true nature. That girl has not. She really needs to understand exactly what she has gotten herself into. This is why humans and gods do not belong together," Bishamon said.

"Let's just hope that Hiyori can handle it," Kazuma stated, closing his eyes.

* * *

Several days had passed and not a single detail of Yato's whereabouts turned up. Hiyori was worried, but she tried to not let it affect her schoolwork. Kofuku, Daikoku, and even Tenjin and Mayu assured her that it was normal for Yato to go into hiding and that he would be back. Upon trying to discuss Yato and his unusual behavior with Yukine, Hiyori found that the young regalia was very uneasy and blew her off.

"Just don't worry about him, Hiyori. He's fine. That jerk will turn up when he wants to. I am just going to keep practicing my skills with Kazuma."

Still, there was something about the situation that didn't sit right with her. Not only was Yukine hiding something from her, but she felt as though Yato could be in trouble. And without Yukine, the war god was unarmed.

"Hey."

Hiyori blinked, shaking out of her thoughts and looked up from where she was sitting on the bench outside of her school. She saw Fujisaki there, blocking part of the sun's rays with his head. He gave her a genuine smile, and she watched him adjust his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh. Hey."

"You have been out of it all week. Anything wrong?"

Hiyori blushed, quickly shaking her head. "N-no. Everything is fine. Thank you for asking though, Fujisaki."

He nodded absently, chuckling innocently. "Yama seems to think you had an argument with your boyfriend. I didn't even know you were going out with someone. Lucky guy."

Hiyori jumped to her feet. "No, it isn't that! Don't listen to Yama, she just likes to fantasize things!"

Fujisaki bent down to pick up the textbook that flew from her lap from her sudden movement. He dusted it off with a calm smile and handed it back to her. "Oh...so you don't have a boyfriend?"

Hiyori grew quiet. There was no way to explain her relationship to Yato, even to herself, let alone another person.

"Oh, I see. One of them "it's complicated" relationships?"

"Well, I...I mean..."

"Sorry," Fujisaki said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to be so nosy. How rude of me." He heaved a sigh. "I just...want to look after you, is all."

Hiyori smiled. "Thank you."

"Mind if I walk you home? Surely your boyfriend wouldn't mind?"

Hiyori felt a bit better. She gathered up her school supplies and bag. "No, not at all. Thank you, Fujisaki."

The walk home to the Iki residence started off quiet, but soon Fujisaki started up small talk. Hiyori was glad he spoke of things to get her mind off of Yato.

"You probably spend a lot of time at the hospital helping your parents, huh?" Fujisaki asked, glancing to her as he walked by her side.

"Yeah, sometimes. What do your parents do?"

"My parents travel a lot. Government work. Right now they are in the U.S. and probably will not be back until next month."

"Wow, do you ever go with them?"

"Nah, not really," Fujisaki replied with a grin. "If I do it is in the summer when there is no school. Last year I went with them to Brazil. That was a pretty interesting trip."

"I bet!"

They approached the front gate to Hiyori's house. Fujisaki opened it for her and they entered into the yard. When they stopped at the front door, Hiyori turned to her fellow schoolmate and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for walking me home, Fujisaki. I had fun."

He nodded, smiling softly. "Of course. It was my pleasure." He then slightly cocked his head. "You don't suppose we can do it again sometime?"

Hiyori smiled shyly. "Sure."

Fujisaki beamed at that. "Great! Oh, by the way, I have several tickets to Capypa Land. I have some friends coming and I invited Yama and Ami. You should come too. The more the merrier."

Hiyori looked at him. She got excited at first, until she remembered how desperate Yato was to go to Capypa Land. She had often thought about her, Yato, and Yukine going together sometime. She couldn't just ditch them for this.

"Sorry, I just don't think I will be able to."

"If it is about your boyfriend, he can come to. I have plenty of tickets."

Heat rushed to her cheeks once again. "It's not that. He-He's not here right now. I just..."

Fujisaki cocked his head, frowning. "He's out of town? Well, how about this. You think on it. We aren't going until next weekend. If your boyfriend makes it back, you two should definitely come and have some fun. If he is still out of town, you should still come. I mean, Yama and Ami will be there. It will be fun."

His smile warmed her. Her lips tugged and she nodded. "Okay."

Fujisaki grinned. "Great! Well, I will see you tomorrow, Hiyori. Have a good evening, alright?"

"You too, Fujisaki!"

She waved him off as he left. Hiyori entered her home after unlocking the front door. Hiyori knew she had the house to herself. Her mother had texted her earlier that they were going to be late. Sighing, Hiyori lugged her school bag up to her room and sat it down next to her desk. She had some homework to get started on, but again Hiyori's mind wandered to Yato and his whereabouts. The worry crept into her heart as she plopped onto her bed.

 _Oh Yato...where are you?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the longer wait this time, my internet was down for a few days. And yes we are slowly starting to get into the Ebisu arc. I wasn't going to start it at first and wait a few more chapters but then decided against it. Anyway, thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews! I hope everyone is staying warm with all this cold weather. And if you are like me and have all four seasons in a week plus a monsoon, well, just do the best you can lol. Have a good weekend everyone! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Forget Him

**Chapter 10: Forget Him**

It had become impossible to decipher how much time had passed. Yato did what he was told and so he killed and he killed some more. The blood and the killing unraveled all that he had worked hard to control over the years. Each broken promise that Father spoke to him would cause him to kill even more in the hopes of being released to see her again.

Hiyori. He wondered if she had forgotten all about him by now. It angered him and hurt him at the same time. He wasn't supposed to be far from her. It was his responsibility to keep her safe since he took her as his.

Yato would often ignore Nora's false reassurances that everything was going to be just fine and that eventually he would be free. When he wasn't fighting against the pleasure of killing or taking in the scent of blood, he would think about Hiyori and how much he missed her. He had all but forgotten how she tasted and how she felt up against him. It was enough to drive him mad.

When the calamity god did finally snap in the cabin they locked him in like an animal after he was done doing their killing, he demanded to be set free, destroying what he could and killing more masked wolf phantoms of Nora's.

Yato almost escaped too had he not shown up. He faced Father, his rage suddenly dissipating in his presence. Nora presented a weak excuse to try and help Yato. The god was not used to his Father's new appearance or voice, but his eyes remained the same. Those eyes of assertive manipulation and playful deceit.

"Temper, temper, Yaboku," he chuckled. "Your hormones are way out of control. Are you that eager to get back to that human girl you claimed?"

Yato knew Fujisaki knew about Hiyori, but he should have known better than to think he could keep what happened between him and Hiyori a secret from him. Yato felt his heart crack, knowing what he had done to Hiyori had just made her real interesting to his father, which was not good at all. Because of his desires and selfishness, he just made Hiyori a target to Fujisaki. He knew he would use her to get to him if he had to.

Yato took in a deep breath, trying to contain himself from shaking. "I did all that you asked of me. Please let me return to her."

Fujisaki glanced to Nora, a smirk lifting on his lips as his eyes came back to Yato. "And who is to say she hasn't forgotten all about you?"

Yato was quiet. There was no way to determine if she had or not until he went to her. But then Yato thought of something. His eyes had went to the floor and then back up to glare at his father. "She won't forget me because our fates are intertwined. I see the red string. And it has only been reinforced by us giving ourselves to each other...our lovemaking."

Fujisaki laughed, covering up Nora's sharp inhale of disgust a few feet away. "Lovemaking? You are incapable of love. You are a god of war and calamity...depravity, not love. Your feelings for her are simply primal urges. Nothing more."

"Not true," Yato hissed.

Fujisaki sighed, his smirk dropping. "Believe me. Her only purpose to you is to allow you to breed and to fulfill reoccurring desires. It will happen again in another hundred years or so after she is long dead and gone."

"I'll prove you wrong. Let me go to her," Yato challenged, his eyes narrowing.

It wasn't like him to defy Father like this, but his words made him angry and very much protective of Hiyori. Fujisaki cocked his head at him curiously, unfazed by the war god's tone. He looked amused more than anything. His father contemplated for a moment, and then smirked.

"Alright, Yaboku. You have my curiosity with this. I will let you go back to Hiyori after one last job. You won't return here and you can head straight back." Fujisaki turned to Nora. "That's an order, Mizuchi."

Nora sat on the floor petting one of her masked wolf phantoms and dipped her head. "Yes, Father."

Yato glanced to the stray then back to his father. "What is the job?"

Fujisaki waved him off after checking his wristwatch. "I will let Mizuchi fill you in. I must run, I have an important date tonight."

Yato had a bad feeling about those words as his father slammed the door as he exited. He was eager to get this job done so he could return to Hiyori. He spun to face the stray regalia that he had known all his life.

"What's the job? Let's head out now."

Nora shook her head quietly. "Tomorrow. It won't be so simple, Yato."

He growled deeply, glaring at her. "Dammit, Hiiro, now. We are going now."

Nora glared at him, but stood up before him. She moved past the war god, sliding open the door to the cabin.

"Fine. To the Underworld we go then, Yaboku."

Normally, Yato would have scolded her for calling his real name that only Father seemed to take advantage of, but her words caught him off guard. The Underworld? What kind of job did Fujisaki want him to do exactly? Yato hated himself for thinking Father's last job for him would be something as simple as one last killing. But he wasn't going to let it faze him. He would kill a thousand more times to be able to return to his Hiyori.

And so the god of calamity followed Nora out of the cabin, unbeknownst to him a smirk curling on his lips as his body craved the blood and death that was to come that would lead him home to what he wanted most.

* * *

She had no idea why she was here. The theme park was huge, with bustling activity all around. Music blared and the voices of people carried over the squeaking hinges of rides. The aroma of food lingered in the air from the nearby food plaza.

Hiyori sighed, depression enveloping her entire being even as Ami and Yama spoke excitedly to each other not far away. They were the ones that dragged her along even though she had declined the offer to come to Capypa Land days ago.

"Hey, here come the guys!" Yama exclaimed, waving them over.

Hiyori felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ami's concerned face. "Hey, come on, Hiyori. Let's go have some fun. It will make you feel better."

Before she could say anything, Yama was hugging her with rough enthusiasm. "Forget that jerk, Hiyori! It's time to move on and have fun!"

Forget about him?

"Hey Hiyori."

The voice made her look up, and she was looking into the bright eyes and smile of Fujisaki as he waved at her. Yama and Ami left to go talk to his friends, already discussing their plans for the park. His smile caused Hiyori's lips to twitch upwards, and she gave a slight bow.

"Evening, Fujisaki."

"I am glad you decided to come in the end. I did not want to be the third wheel for these four," he chuckled, jerking his thumb towards his friends and her friends.

She blushed, her eyes going to her feet. "Yeah...sure."

Fujisaki frowned, slightly cocking his head. "Are you alright?"

"She is still bummed that that jerk boyfriend just dropped her and disappeared," Yama explained. "Honestly, if I knew what that bastard looked like I would hunt him down and beat the shit out of him for her. Just get over him already, don't waste your breath!"

"Yeah, you deserve much better," Ami added.

There was silence as Hiyori stayed quiet, cheeks still flushed from their words.

"They are right you know," Fujisaki said quietly a moment later, causing her to look up at him. He had a genuine smile and his eyes locked with hers. "You do deserve better."

"T-thanks."

Hiyori suddenly felt overwhelmed and hurt, even with what they just said to her. She stepped back, looking for the exit to the the theme park.

"You know, I think I should just go home. I really don't feel up to it tonight."

"Aw, c'mon Hiyori don't be that way!" Yama complained.

Fujisaki grabbed her arm gently before she could get too far. "Hey, just give us a chance. I tell you what, if you aren't cheered up within half an hour I will take you home myself."

They just couldn't understand. But how could they anyway? What was she to say to them? She couldn't say that the boyfriend they were referring to was a war god that took her virginity and then just disappeared because he was about to go insane. They would think she was the crazy one and probably lose her friends. But she couldn't just forget about Yato. Something happened to him and something was preventing him from returning to her. She had to find him. No matter what.

"No, I am sorry. I must find Yato."

Fujisaki let her go, as if she had shocked him.

"Ya-to?" Ami echoed, confused.

"Is that the chump's name? What kind of name is that?" Yama questioned.

Hiyori shook her head. She didn't mean for his name to slip out, but it was too late now. "I hope you guys understand. I will see you later."

Just as her friends started protesting again, Fujisaki cleared his throat. "I will take you home. It is getting too late for you to be going that far by yourself." He then turned to his friends. "Take care of of Ami and Yama, will ya? Show them a good time, I will be back in just a bit."

"Sure thing, bud," one of the guys said.

There was no use talking Fujisaki out of it. He walked with her out of Capypa Land. Their company was quiet for a long time, taking the subway home. The subway took two separate trains to get them near Hiyori's neighborhood. Once off of the subway, Fujisaki kept at Hiyori's side as they left the metro station onto the surface. By this time, it was completely dark. Street lamps had popped on and helped guide them to the Iki residence.

"So tell me about him," Fujisaki suddenly said, keeping his hands in his pockets as he walked at her side. "What's this Yato guy like?"

Hiyori glanced up at him in surprise. Why on earth would he want to know about Yato? Then again, even if she did want to talk to him about the god, she couldn't.

"Oh, uh...I don't know how to say it."

"Sorry," Fujisaki mumbled, kicking a rock. "I just...I just want to make sure you are being treated good. And so far I haven't seen that. You are too wonderful a person to be let down like this."

"Fujisaki?"

She wasn't exactly sure how it came to be, and her mind froze up, but she felt Fujisaki's lips on hers after that instant. It was a deep kiss, his hold tight on her arms. Hiyori was shocked, and although all she could do was think about Yato and that this was wrong, her body fought her, urging her to respond to Fujisaki instead. It felt...off. She didn't feel in control of herself.

Hiyori squeezed on Fujisaki, trying to gather herself enough to push him off of her, but her mind felt scratchy and hazy at the same time. She really couldn't find a grip on what was happening to her in that instant, and the more she fought it the more her body sought to give in under Fujisaki.

Finally, she scrapped up what was left of any willpower and shoved him away. She gasped, shaking, and all of a sudden her mind cleared and she suddenly felt in control again.

"I-I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

She glared up at him. Fujisaki looked ashamed, eyes going to his feet. "You can't...just do that!"

He sighed. "I know. I am sorry, but damn it Hiyori I can't stand to see you this way. I care about you. I hate to say this but if this Yato guy really cared about you, wouldn't he be here?"

"Shut up, you have no clue of the whole story," Hiyori snapped, and took off running.

She ran all the way home and when she made it to the front door, she opened it and slammed it shut behind her as if Fujisaki would be right behind her. As she briskly headed for her room, she wanted to cry, but then she saw her father poke his head around to see who had just entered the house.

"Hiyori, back already?"

"Sorry, daddy, I don't feel good so I came home early."

She gave him a brief hug, noticing all the papers in his hands from work. "Oh, honey. Do you need me to look you over?"

She smiled. "No. I'm fine, I am just going to go to sleep."

"Alright. Sleep well, darling."

Hiyori bounded up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Before she knew it she was on her bed, face smothered into her pillow as she cried.

 _Yato, where are you? Please come back to me!_

She was at a loss. Yato had been gone for nearly a month. Kazuma told her the only reason she hadn't forgotten him was because they were now bound together. That meant her ties with him could no longer be severed. But now it felt she was farther from him than ever, and that he was only a thread in her mind. She just had to find him and find him fast.

"Psst."

Hiyori's head jerked up. She jumped seeing Kazuma in her window. Hiyori got to her feet, quickly wiping her tears as she walked over to the blessed regalia.

"Kaz-Kazuma. Why are you here?"

"You know we have been watching over you," he said. "We cannot allow you to get hurt if we do not want all hell to break loose when Yato gets back. Oh, and I saw what happened. You need to stay away from that guy. He doesn't feel...right. And if I were you I would not tell Yato about that kiss if you don't want that guy seriously hurt or killed."

She slowly nodded. "Okay."

Kazuma looked down into the yard for a moment then back to her. His green eyes beheld her intently. "By the way, you should drop your body here and come with me, I think we may have sighted Yato."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking a bit longer on this chapter! I decided to change it up even more, lol. It's a little short, but next chapter should be longer. Thanks for all the faves/alerts/reviews! I have had a ton on my plate recently, but I hope to not take as long posting the next chapter! Have a great weekend everyone! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Searching for Answers

**Chapter 11: Searching for Answers**

The tunnel was dark and went on forever. The songs of phantom groans and snarls echoed through the walls with dismal reverberations. The Underworld was a massive labyrinth of darkness and despair; a cesspool of monstrosities that could easily swallow a god like Yato whole.

"Your focus is waning again, Yato. Pay attention," Nora said in her Hiki sword form.

Yato gripped the hilt of the sword tighter as he trudged on, his blue eyes taking on a light glow in the shadows.

"We have been walking for a long time and you still haven't told me what is going on. What is the old man up to?" Yato asked, his eyes scanning for the inhabitants of this realm.

"It is a rescue mission," Nora replied simply.

"Tch," Yato glared at the blade, seeing the stray's smile on the edge. "Bull shit."

"Shh!"

Yato hunkered as a swarm of large wasp-like phantoms flew through the tunnel. Yato lowered his eyes and remained still. He had bathed in the Underworld's springs, and so his scent was disguised to where the phantoms couldn't sniff him out. However, they could still spot him if he locked eyes with one.

After a moment, the monsters cleared out and Yato was able to continue forth. Their trek continued on in the same way: walking, hiding from phantoms, and taking new paths. The war god's thoughts started drifting once again. Yato thought about Hiyori, Yukine, and the others on the surface. He wondered how the time frame down here was affecting his disappearance up there.

Had she forgotten him? Would he ever get out of here?

"Yato, snap out of it! Here it comes!"

A shrill sound echoed through the rocky walls. A horde of bat phantoms burst through a dark corridor, coming straight for them. Yato's body reacted instantly at their mass, using Hiki to strike them down several at a time. The joy of killing spread through his body, only because of his father's requests for days had started setting him back once again.

Then he saw it. Yato's eyes widened as a large bat phantom dove for his face. It wore a mask on it's own head, lit by the red glow of its demonic eyes.

 _A mask?!_

Yato twirled Hiki around in his fingers to strike upward at the phantom. "Father!"

Hiki clashed with a force that stopped him mid-swing. The bat flew straight over his dark hair and off with the others. Yato saw gloved hands on his blade. His ice blue eyes snapped up, eager to kill whoever had the guts to stop his attack, but then he grunted in surprise. The fortune god Ebisu stood before him, and he looked equally surprised.

"Ebisu?"

"Yatogami?"

Ebisu let go of Hiki and Yato backed away, lowering the sword to his side. He blinked as the two gods beheld each other for a moment. "What are you doing in the Underworld?"

Ebisu straightened his gloves and sleeves. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't worry, Yato. Father's request is to find him and save him from this place," Hiki put in gently.

The war god had to take a moment to make sure he understood the stray's words. No, it couldn't be right. Father was not so righteous. There had to be an ulterior motive here. But Yato kept his thoughts to himself, even as Ebisu spoke.

"Is that Yukine?"

"Huh?" Yato had to force a shake of his head, remembering that his Blessed Vessel wasn't here. He told Hiki to revert, and so Nora returned to his side. "No this Hiiro."

Ebisu told his regalias to revert as well. "This is Kuni, Tatsu and Uta."

But Nora stepped forward with a bright smile, almost interrupting the fortune god. "Hello there! It's nice to see you again!"

Ebisu cocked his head. "Pardon?"

Kuni cleared his throat. "Sir, you named her five generations ago."

Yato glared at Nora. "Dammit Hiiro what the hell?"

"What's the matter?" Nora chuckled. "It's not like I hold any responsibility to telling you who any of my other masters are. I am a stray."

Yato growled and looked away.

"So why exactly did you mistake me for this "father" of yours?" Ebisu asked after patting Nora on the head.

Yato flinched. "N-none of your business."

"What's the big deal? Gods have families," Ebisu questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "Hmm, you weren't born from the womb right? So you weren't conceived as some gods are but by a wish, correct?...No answer? This makes me even more curious...I only tend to pry the more my curiosity is piqued Yatogami."

Yato, clenching his jaw, watched as the god of fortune pulled out a planner and a pen. "I must know more about you. But here is no good. Hmm, there is a lovely place we can go for lunch. Yatogami, when are you free?"

"Geez, never mind that! I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Ebisu echoed, looking surprised. Apparently, he had no knowledge of them coming. "That's preposterous, I haven't even claimed the item I came here for."

"What?"

Ebisu sighed. "For my will to become a crafter. I need the Word. It will enable me to have the power to control masked phantoms. After generations of me trying, I am not leaving without it."

He turned and started to head out, his regalias returning to him. Yato hesitated at first. For some reason, Ebisu wanting to be a crafter eerily reminded him of his father. Surely, Ebisu was not in league with him? Yato looked behind him, as if it would lead him home. There was no way he was going to get Ebisu to leave now. He just hoped they could get this Word and get back to the surface so he could return to Hiyori and Yukine.

* * *

Hiyori followed after Kazuma throughout the city in her half-phantom form. It made for faster travel hopping along buildings and bypassing heavy traffic. They entered into a thick forest on the outskirts of suburban Tokyo and walked without hardly a word. They came upon an abandoned shack in a glade, lit by the bright moon above.

Hiyori walked in pace with Kazuma, and saw Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, Tenjin, Mayu, Bishamon and Kuraha standing around in front of the building. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. They soon looked over to see them approaching. Bishamon frowned.

"Kazuma, I told you not to worry about bringing her."

"Why? This is important to her as well," Yukine defended.

Bishamon turned away with arms folded. "Kuraha, sniff the place out and see if you can come up with anything."

"Of course, my lady."

The giant lion trotted through the open doors into the shack. The others remained in their spots, a tense chill running throughout them that made Hiyori hesitate on stepping over to them. Kazuma cleared his throat, going straight for breaking the obvious ice.

"What's going on?"

"I guarantee you, he has been killing humans again. I cannot allow this any more," Bishamon said.

"We still don't know for sure," Tenjin sighed.

"Yato disappears once in a while. So what? It's not like he ever hurts anyone," Ebisu said, glaring at Bishamon.

Hiyori couldn't believe it. They thought Yato was out there killing people. Sure, he had been unstable for the past few weeks, but he had improved.

"Veena, I told you not to jump to conclusions. We owe a lot to Yato...don't we?" Kazuma said gently.

Yukine yelled out loud. "Argh, where the hell is that jerk? If I am his Blessed Vessel, I should be with him guiding him! Why would he not take me?"

Daikoku patted the young regalia on the shoulder. "Easy, Yukine. We will figure this out."

"Hiyori."

Surprised, she looked up at Tenjin, who was looking at her closely. "Y-yes?"

"Has Yato been acting strange in any way since the two of you consummated?"

Hiyori felt her cheeks burning. "Ah, n-not really. He has been clingier than normal, but that is about it."

"Possessive?" Tenjin said. Then thought for a moment, rubbing his beard. "Has any misfortune come to any males you know? Fellow students, friends, ex-boyfriends?"

Hiyori shook her head. "No...well, some guy did try and commit suicide the other day by jumping out of the third story window. He survived and was taken to the hospital."

"Was there anything strange about that?" Tenjin continued.

"Well, I did th-," Hiyori paused, glaring at the god of learning. "Wait. Are you thinking Yato made him do it? No way!"

"He would never!" Yukine jumped in.

"They are right, he would just kill them openly over something as stupid as getting rid of competition," Bishamon put in nonchalantly.

Hiyori blinked. "Co-competition? What do you mean by that?"

"I told you right?" Kofuku put in with a smile. "Gods are very possessive sometimes. If Yato loves you as much as he says he does, it would not be out of the ordinary for him to kill whoever he thinks would get in his way being with you. And war gods and calamity gods are the worst about it."

Kazuma pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That is why I told you not to let Yato find out about that boy you kissed earlier."

Hiyori almost leaped out of her skin, as everyone looked to her in shock. "He-He kissed me! I had no control in that!"

As Kuraha trotted out of the old shack, Mayu whispered in Tenjin's ear for a moment. The lion regalia stepped over to his master, his purring sounding like an idling car. "Yato's scent was definitely in there, as well as that stray's. There was also another scent, but I did not recognize it. It was human though."

"Strange," Kazuma whispered.

"Another thing," Kuraha added. "I did smell a lot of blood scents mixed in with Yato's. I would say with confidence that he has been killing humans."

"That just answers my fears," Bishamon said, clenching a fist. "Yato has regressed. He must be destroyed."

"No!" Hiyori yelled. "There has to be some sort of mistake! Yato isn't like that."

Bishamon glared at her sharply, her violet eyes narrowing with a cat-like intensity. "And how exactly do you know Yato?"

Her tone was fierce, making Hiyori freeze to the spot.

"You know a persona he has put on. You don't know the real Yato. Most of us here do. We have seen him as the monster he can be."

"Veena, until we find Yato and hear his side of the story, we cannot decide such an action," Kazuma said.

"I agree," Tenjin said.

"Meeeeeee toooooo!" Kofuku grumbled, jumping up lively and waving her arms, one swing accidentally smacking Daikoku in the face.

The god of knowledge cleared his throat. "We must depart. The divine council meeting is about to begin. This will have to go on the back burner for now."

"Oh yeah," Kofuku mumbled. "Maybe we will see Yato there? He has always wanted to come to one and now that he is a resident of Takama-Ga-Hara he can."

"Only one way to find out," Tenjin said.

Kazuma turned to the blonde haired Blessed Vessel. "Yukine, can you please take Hiyori home?"

Yukine nodded. "Yeah. Come on, Hiyori."

* * *

Ebisu explained to Yato why he wanted to become a crafter so badly. Yato learned that the reason that Ebisu reincarnated so frequently was because of this. Keeping phantoms around to control could have its mishaps, and in Ebisu's case, it didn't even matter that he was a god of fortune.

Ebisu shrugged. "I'm almost there. What's a few rebirths if I am this close to achieving my goal?"

"Tch," Yato growled, agitated. "Spoken like a true god that can be replaced."

"Forgive me," sighed Ebisu. "I did not mean to sound so selfish. I hold a deep respect for gods like you. It must be nice to value your own life."

"Huh?"

"I know exactly what kind of god you are. What you have to do to survive. But that desire to live is an instinct that keeps you going, because you know your death is final. I have lost that instinct...that self-awarness."

Suddenly, Ebisu lurched over, crying out. He dropped to his knees. His regalias called out to him. Yato ran up, sticking Hiki's tip into the moist ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

Ebisu grabbed his chest, clearly in pain wincing and hissing. "My men...something is happening to them. We must hurry."

Just before Yato could protest as he picked up Hiki, several figures burst from the ground and puddles around their feet. Giggles erupted in the air as slimy hands grabbed a hold of their limbs. Dark haired women pulled them into the murky water.

Yato fought to get free, but their hold even preventing him from using Hiki. Just as he started to feel overwhelmed under the dark water with all of those slimy hands, he burst to the surface and gagged for air. The phantom women let them go and disappeared.

He could hear Ebisu coughing not far from him as they sloshed around and got out of the water. It didn't take them but a moment to realize they were in a completely different place in the Underworld.

As Yato looked around, his ice blue cat eyes landed on something that made his heart leap. There up ahead of them sat Hiyori on a fluffy mat next to a pot of hot tea wearing nothing but a skimpy red kimono.

"Oh man..."

All reasoning left him as he started walking for her. He started to feel giddy as he realized how long it had been since he touched her, kissed her, made love to her. He wanted her right now seeing her like that.

* * *

A few days had passed since Hiyori had gone to the forest shack with Kazuma. She kept herself busy with school, but always met up with Yukine and Daikoku in the evening for any updates. Apparently, the divine council was addressing a pressing matter, sending most regalias home to wait for their masters. Daikoku was especially moody, whining about not being able to see his misses. Nothing new had come up on Yato, and so Hiyori had taken it upon herself to try and learn more about him.

Bishamon's words haunted her. She accused Hiyori of only knowing a persona of Yato, one he fought to keep because he didn't like the nature he was born with. But Bishamon and the others knew Yato's true nature, they saw it with their own eyes in a way Hiyori had only heard about.

But no matter how hard the half-phantom looked, there was nothing on Yato she could find. He was an elusive force trying to break through the consciousness of mankind to survive. And yet, it made her wonder. If Yato was so unknown, why hadn't he disappeared yet? How did he survive before her?

Sighing, Hiyori put her chin on her hand and looked out the window. The library was quiet today in the school. School had let out almost an hour ago, but Hiyori wanted to try and do some research on gods before going to see Yukine.

"Hey Hiyori."

The voice made her flinch, heart snapping. She turned to see Fujisaki standing before her table with a shy smile, his bag held in his hands in front of him. His head was slightly lowered. Hiyori wanted to bolt for it, and as she jumped up to retreat from him, she felt his strong fingers snag her slender wrist.

"Wait! Please...can we talk?"

Hiyori stared at him. Fujisaki fumbled some words, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. I know you have been avoiding me. I don't blame you. Please, forgive me."

Hiyori's eyes went from his, to the floor, and to the hand that had a grip on her wrist. She didn't understand, but her head felt strange when she was around him. Like a fog shifting through her nerves. But then again, maybe she was just feeling guilty. Was she overreacting? Fujisaki was a nice guy, and she could tell he was sincere with his apology. He only kissed her out of liking her and being worried about her. Was that so bad?

She finally heaved a sigh, relaxing. "O-kay...I forgive you."

Fujisaki beamed at her, letting her wrist go and bowing for a moment. "You truly are amazing. Thank you, Hiyori."

"So...why are you here so late?"

"Oh!" Fujisaki dug in his bag and pulled out a book. "I took on an assignment for extra credit to read and write a report on Shakespeare. Don't ask."

He chuckled lightly, but then slung the bag over his shoulder. "I was just about to leave. Umm...can I walk you home?"

Hiyori gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, but I am not going straight home today. I have to go see a friend."

The chime of the bell tower echoed that it was now going on two hours since school let out, and it would be dark soon. Hiyori suddenly realized this and knew she better hurry if she was going to see Yukine and get home at a decent time.

"Oh, no! I better get going, it's later than I thought. See you tomorrow, Fujisaki!"

She darted out of the library after grabbing up her stuff. Fujisaki calmly watched her go, waving her a gentle goodbye. When she was gone he turned back to the book she had left open on the table, his blue eyes taking on a sinister gleam.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry about the late update! I have been finishing up some edits for my next book being published! :) Anyway, now that it is just about wrapped up, I should go back to updating this in a more timely fashion lol. :P I want to thank everyone for their patience, and thank you again for all of the faves/follows/reviews. I decided to break the Ebisu arc up into two chapters, so don't worry Hiyori and Yato will reunite in the next chapter! And as for those who have watched the anime or read the manga, it follows somewhat but I have also added my own elements to it. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a safe and happy weekend! :D**


	12. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **Hi there! I just wanted to put this notice up to let everyone know that I have not abandoned the story, I have just been out because of IRL issues, and hope to get back into the groove of Fanfiction writing. The Blood Stained Thread will be getting new chapters soon, although I will also be going through each chapter to do some revisions and cleaning up grammar mistakes and such. I apologize for the delay in the progress of the story! D: I am also suuuuuuuuuper far behind in the actual manga itself, and so have nothing to go by for this story in the near future xD (I better get to reading .) Anyways, thank you to all who keep showing interest in this story, I haven't abandoned you guys or this story!**

 **Much love,**

 **Rain**


End file.
